HEART GATA VIRUS
by Asharinchan
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya teman yang suka membuatmu jengkel, kesal, sebal, marah, adalah orang yang membuatmu belajar apa arti dari sebuah "perasaan" ? (UPDATE TENTANG TEORI JUDUL FF INI)
1. Chapter 1

.

.

 **Title :** Heart Gata Virus

 **Disclaimer :** Kamichama Karin© Koge Donbo

 **HEART GATA VIRUS © ASHARINCHAN**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance  & Humor

 **Warning**

 **ALUR KENCENG, GAK NYAMBUNG, ALUR GAK SESUAI JUDUL, TIDAK MENARIK, TIDAK MENGESANKAN, OOC, GAJE, IDE CERITA PASARAN, TYPO MENYEBAR KEMANA-MANA, DE EL EL.**

 **SUMMARY :** Bagaimana rasanya teman yang suka membuatmu jengkel, kesal, sebal, marah, adalah orang yang membuatmu belajar apa arti dari sebuah 'perasaan'?

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **S**_ **ELAMAT MEMBACA FIC GAJE BIN ANEH INI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"KAZUNEEEEE! KAMU YA YANG NAROH PERMEN KARET DI KURSI AKU?"

Terdengar suara baritone yang khas berteriak melengking di indra pendengaran seorang pemuda bersurai blonde. Ia hanya bisa menutup kedua indra pendengarannya kalau si ' _cempreng'_ ini berteriak.

"BISAKAH KAU TUTUP MULUTMU?!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN TUTUP MULUT SAMPAI KAU MENGAKU! KAU KAN YANG NAROH PERMEN KARET YANG MENJIJIKAN ITU DI KURSI AKU?" teriak Karin—lagi.

Mereka saling beradu mulut tanpa seorangpun bisa mengelerai mereka. Lihat saja, hanya mereka berdua yang ada di dalam kelas. Kemana yang lainnya? Oh, mereka sudah biasa dan bisa di katakan bosan mendengar dan melihat pertengkaran adu mulut dari dua manusia itu. Setiap hari ada saja yang mereka ributkan. Entah itu apa. Bahkan, masalah sepele saja harus di selesaikan oleh banyak orang. Ya, Kazune dan Karin sangat terkenal di sekolah yang elit itu. Baik itu junior, senior, bahkan hingga sampai guru-guru dan pihak sekolah pun tahu tentang itu.

Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka sendiri pun yang menghentikan pertengkaran itu. Karin duluan beranjak pergi dengan kaki yang ia hentak-hentakkan tiap langkahnya, yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal. Begitu ia sudah keluar kelas, Karin langsung nyerocos ke kantin, menyelip antrian, mengambil makanannya lalu menghampiri sebuah meja. Di meja itu sudah di duduki oleh tiga orang gadis cantik yang tengah duduk manis seraya memakan makanan mereka masing-masing. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, mereka adalah Kujyo Himeka, Kujyo Kazusa dan Miyon Yii.

BRAK.

Karin menggebrak meja tersebut lalu meletakkan nampan makanannya dengan kasar. Sontak tiga gadis yang bernotabene sahabat Karin terkejut seketika melihat tingkah Karin yang bisa saja jika orang memiliki penyakit jantung bisa jantungan. Karin menarik kursinya lalu duduk dengan cara menghempaskan pantatnya ke tempat duduk tersebut.

"Bertengkar lagi, ya?" celetuk Miyon seraya menyesap _orange juice_ miliknya. Ia membuat ekspresi wajahnya dan intonasinya sedatar mungkin.

"YA!" bentak Karin yang masih berapi-api tersebut. Ia pun mengambil pisaunya lalu memotong makanannya dengan kasar.

"Onii- _san_ memang begitu," tambah Kazusa pelan.

BRAK.

Karin menggebrak meja itu lagi seraya berdiri dari tempatnya sehingga membuat seluruh pasang mata yang berada di kantin tersebut tertuju padanya.

Himeka yang mendengarnya saja langsung tersedak.

"Si _kepala kuning_ itu seenak jidat saja menaruh permen karet dikursiku! Emangnya enak duduk diantara permen karet yang sudah dikunyah itu! Lihat saja kau! Awas kau _kepala kuning_!" teriak Karin lalu ia duduk kembali dan memakan makanannya dengan—anggunnya.

Miyon, Kazusa, dan Himeka melongo atas perubahan sikap Karin yang cukup drastis. Masa sih? Marah-marah gak jelas terus saat kembali duduk manis ia memakan makanannya dengan anggun seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Benar-benar gila tuh anak.

Selesai makan, Karin langsung beranjak pergi tanpa berpamitan sedikitpun dengan sahabatnya yang masih menghabiskan makanan mereka. Karin benar-benar murid yang teladan. Telat datang pulang duluan.

TENG… TENG… TENG…

Terdengar bel sekolah berdentang tanda pelajaran telah usai. Setelah sepersekian detik bel tersebut berdentang, Kazune langsung pergi nyerocos keluar begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun (?)eh.

Kemudian di susul Karin. Sesaat Karin baru saja keluar dari ruang tahanan (?)—ia langsung disambut manis oleh kedua adik perempuan Kazune yang baik hati, pintar, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong(?).

"Hi, Karin- _chan_! _Konnichiwa_!" sapa Himeka dengan lembutnya.

"Hi," jawab Karin cuek dengan sesingkat mungkin, sejelas mungkin, dan sepadat mungkin (?).

Karin langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kedua perempuan yang bernotabene sahabatnya tersebut entah mengapa. Mungkin masih kesal.

"TADAIMAA!"

Teriak Karin dengan suara yang khas nya membuat gema seisi rumahnya. Ya, gadis yang menyandang marga keluarganya—Hanazono—sekaligus putri tunggal keluarganya hanya tinggal sendirian dirumah yang mewah ini.

"Okaeri,"

Wtf. Ada orang lain selain dirinya dirumah ini. Karin langsung pergi keasal baritone tersebut. Benar saja, ada orangtuanya sedang berbincang dengan orang lain tatkala Karin mendapati mereka diruang keluarga.

"Hi, Karin- _chan_!" sapa seorang wanita sebaya ibunya dengan riangnya.

"Nah, Karin, ini Suzuka, calon mertuamu." Ucap ibunya Karin.

"Hai Oba- _sa_ —calon mertuaku?!" teriak Karin melongo tidak percaya yang membuat gema seisi rumah—lagi.

"Jaga sikapmu, Karin!" ucap ibunya Karin dengan sedikit membentak—mungkin.

"Dan ini calon tunanganmu, Karin. Dia—"

"KAZUNE?!" potong Karin berteriak tatkala melihat pemuda bersurai blonde tengah duduk disebelah —dengan smartphone yang kini ia mainkan.

"Ouh, jadi, kalian saling kenal?" tanya ibunda Kazune sedikit terperangah.

"KAZUNE NGAPAIN KAMU DISINI?!" sentak Karin masih tidak percaya.

"Karin, Kazune itu adalah calon tunanganmu! Bersikaplah lebih manis padanya!" perintah ibunda Karin membentak kesal.

"Tapi, Okaa- _san._ Umurku masih 17 tahun dan Kaa- _san_ menjodohkan ku dengan si _kepala kuning_ itu tanpa pemberitahuan dan persetujuan dariku terlebih dahulu?!" sentak Karin dengan volume lebih keras.

"Aku juga tidak mau bertunangan yang _style_ nya _anak TK_ seperti dirimu." jawab Kazune dingin yang sukses membuat ibundanya mencubit lengan anaknya. "Ittai, Kaa- _san_!"

"Kaa- _san_ tidak mau tahu, mulai detik ini, kalian adalah sepasang tunangan! Titik! Dan satu lagi, Kaa- _san_ harap kamu akan merubah sikapmu lebih manis lagi, sayang." Ucap ibunda Karin seraya mengambil tasnya lalu beranjak.

"Ayo Suzuka, kita pergi." Ajaknya menarik tangan pergi keluar rumah tersebut.

"Ayo. Oh ya, tunggu sebentar. Karin, Kazune, ingat nanti malam kita bertemu untuk makan malam di tempat seperti biasa."

"Dan, satu lagi. Kazune, mulai sekarang kau tinggal disini. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama membiarkan Karin tinggal dirumah sebesar ini. Ku harap kau mengerti maksudku. Kamarmu ada di lantai dua. Bersenang-senanglah!"

"Ja!"

Sesaat kedua wanita itu pergi. Karin langsung melempar bantal sofa kearah pemuda yang masih saja terfokuskan dengan smartphone miliknya. Lemparan yang bagus, Karin. Bantal itu mendarat mulus tepat diwajah tampan milik pemuda tersebut.

"APA, KARIN?!" sentak Kazune.

"Aku benci dirimu!" jawab Karin lalu pergi seraya menyeret tasnya dengan gontai. "Aku benci hidupku," ucapnya mengeluh.

Malam haripun tiba. Karin, Kazune, dan kedua orangtua mereka masing-masing tengah makan malam bersama disebuah restoran yang katanya restoran mewah dan berkelas tersebut adalah milik perusahaan Kazune itu sendiri.

Kedua orangtua mereka sibuk berbincang-bincang mengenai perjodohan tersebut dan tentang perusahaan mereka. Sedikit informasi, orangtua Karin memiliki perusahaan perhotelan berbintang yang sudah memiliki cabang-cabang yang menjalar diseluruh belahan dunia. Selain bisnis di bidang perhotelan, ibunda Karin juga membuka butik kelas atas yang sudah dikenal oleh banyak masyarakat luas, baik itu didalam negeri maupun luar negeri. Produk-produk butik itu pun rancangan dari ibunda Karin sendiri. Sudah bisa disimpulkan bahwa ibunda Karin adalah seorang perancang busana atau yang biasa disebut _designer._

Sedangkan orangtua Kazune mempunyai perusahaan di bidang otomotif. Selain itu, ayah Kazune memiliki puluhan rumah sakit atas namanya yang tersebar diseluruh penjuru Negeri Sakura. Mereka juga membuka restoran yang berkelas. Ibunda Kazune juga menjual alat-alat kosmetik berkelas atas nama dirinya.

Di saat kedua orangtua mereka tengah sibuk membicarakan masalah perusahaan mereka dan perjodohan tersebut, Karin dan Kazune sibuk sendiri. Bahkan, Karin kehilangan selera makannya karena terlalu memikirkan perjodohan ini. Ia hanya memainkan sendoknya saja sedari tadi. Bagaimana bisa? Seorang Kujyo Kazune yang selalu membuatnya jengkel, kesal, sebal, dan bahkan ia sampai benci padanya, adalah seorang pemuda yang sudah menyandang status _'tunangan'_ padanya? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya!

Sedangkan Kazune, sedari tadi pemuda itu hanya focus dengan smartphone miliknya. Entah apa yang menarik dari ponselnya hingga dari siang tadi tangannya tidak lepas dari ponsel tersebut.

"Kaa- _san_ , apakah aku boleh pergi sekarang?" tanya Kazune yang baru saja menaruh ponselnya didalam saku celananya. Mungkin pemuda itu sudah bosan bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya ibunya dengan sedikit berbisik agar pembicaraannya tidak kedengaran oleh orang lain.

"Aku bosan," jawab Kazune pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh pergi, tetapi ajak Karin juga ya."

"Ayo pergi!" ajak Kazune menarik paksa lengan Karin yang membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. Tidak, ia tidak mengaduh didepan orangtuanya. Ia hanya mengaduh dalam hatinya. Sungguh menyebalkan sekali pemuda yang satu ini.

"Sakit, Kazune!" sentak Karin sesaat mereka keluar dari restoran tersebut. Kini Kazune membawanya ke parkiran mobil.

Kazune yang mendengarnya lantas melepas genggaman tersebut lalu mulai menjauh dari Karin dan mendekati sebuah mobil sport. Mungkin mobil itu miliknya.

Terlihat Kazune membuka pintu mobil tersebut lalu menyalakan mesinnya. Karin hanya diam saja sedari tadi dan tidak berpindah tempat sedikitpun.

"Kau mau berdiri disitu saja atau mau masuk?" tawar Kazune dengan wajah dan nada yang ia buat sedatar mungkin.

"Dibanding masuk ke mobilmu, lebih baik aku berdiam diri saja disini sampai orangtuaku datang menghampiriku!" tolak Karin ketus.

Tiba-tiba hujan mulai turun dengan deras.

"Heh, kau yakin masih mau berdiri disitu?" tanya Kazune tersenyum miring.

"Ugh! Menyebalkan!" teriak Karin lalu ia berjalan dan memasuki mobil milik pemuda bermarga Kujyo tersebut.

Tercium aroma khas dari Kazune tatkala ia duduk didalam kendaraan mewah tersebut. _Sport car_ tersebut pun melaju kencang setelah Kazune menancap gas dan meninggalkan daerah tersebut.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya diam dan tidak ada satu patah kata keluar dari mulut kedua manusia itu. Sesekali Karin curi-curi pandang melirik Kazune yang tengah terfokuskan dengan jalanan yang basah akibat hujan yang masih jatuh dan bahkan hujan tersebut makin kian menderas di iringi lajunya kecepatan mobil yang Kazune bawa.

Tiba-tiba mobil Kazune berhenti disuatu tempat. Karin pun melihat di sekelilingnya. Oh, yang benar saja, sebuah taman? Karin pun menoleh ke sampingnya, tepatnya pemuda yang kini tengah memainkan smartphone nya.

"Ku dengar kau menyukai suasana seperti di taman saat ini, jadi ku bawa kau kesini," ucap Kazune lirih.

Karin hanya bergumam tatkala ia melihat betapa indahnya taman tersebut. Karin terperangah.

"Keluarlah jika kau mau dan jangan berharap lebih padaku," tambah pemuda itu lagi kemudian terdengar suara game yang berasal dari ponsel miliknya.

Karin terdiam sejenak. "Diluar masih hujan,"

Kazune pun mengakhiri permainannya ketika terdengar suara _'game over'_ lalu menaruh ponselnya didalam saku celananya. "Dengar, jangan katakan kau setuju dengan perjodohan ini. Karena, aku—"

"Siapa bilang? Bahkan, aku saja masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan ini. Aku masih 17 tahun dan apa yang Miyon katakan kalau sampai ia mendengar berita ini?!" potong Karin.

"Kalau begitu aku setuju denganmu,"

"Aku ingin semua ini cepat berakhir." Ucap gadis itu lalu menundukkan pandangannya.

"Hn,"

"Kazune, apakah kau ingin mengakhiri semua ini? Maksudku, apakah kau ingin memutuskan hubungan ini?"

"Sebenarnya begitu. Tetapi apa alasan yang masuk akal agar orangtua kita mau memutuskan perikatan ini? Karena kau masih 17 tahun dan kau belum menyetujuinya? Atau karena aku yang masih ingin focus pada pelajaran? Heh. Bahkan alasan yang masuk akal pun tidak akan didengar oleh orang tua kita. Dan itu hanya membuat repot saja. Apa kata orangtua kita kalau perjodohan yang baru saja diikatkan lalu kita memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya?" Terang Kazune panjang lebar.

Ucapan Kazune ada benarnya. Itu hanya akan menambah masalah saja apabila kalau itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Tapi aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan si _kepala kuning_ ini!" batin Karin pelan namun ucapannya terdengar hingga ke indra pendengaran Kazune.

"Apa kau bilang?! Hey, _cewek TK_ , kau pikir secantik apa dirimu ini hingga kau tak sudi menjadi tunanganku?! Kau pikir hanya kau yang paling cantik didunia ini?!" bentak Kazune. Ia tersinggung dengan ucapan Karin yang sungguh menusuk itu.

Karin menghela nafas panjang. Pasrah, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Bagaimana ke depannya jika ia memiliki tunangan yang tidak mencintainya? Sungguh diluar batas pemikirannya. Ia merasa bersalah atas ucapannya tadi. Tetapi, disisi lain ia juga kesal dengan pemuda si _kepala kuning_ ini. Ia benci pemuda itu dan ia benci hidupnya. Dunia begitu tidak adil. Orang bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan memilih pasangannya sendiri. Sedangkan dirinya? Ia seperti boneka yang dipermainkan begitu saja dan seenak jidat saja dijodohkan dengan pemuda yang salah satu orang yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia temui seumur hidupnya.

Karin menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya. Ia mengangkat pandangannya tatkala mendengar bahwa hujan mulai reda. Ia pun dengan cepat melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil tersebut. Melihat Karin yang sudah keluar dari mobil tersebut, Kazune pun dengan sigap menangkap gerak-gerik Karin—kalau saja gadis itu mencoba kabur dan pergi entah kemana.

Karin berjalan santai seraya menghirup udara malam yang segar akibat hujan yang cukup deras. Aroma dedaunan yang segar dan angin yang sejuk menyambutnya sesaat ia keluar dari kendaraan milik pemuda blasteran tersebut. Gadis itu pun menghampiri sebuah bangku taman yang sedang kosong lalu mendudukinya.

Iris _emerald_ nya menangkap sebuah papan iklan yang besar dan disana ada wajah seorang idola yang kini tengah naik daun dan tengah dibicarakan oleh banyak masyarakat. Jin Kuga, salah seorang idola Karin. Karin mulai mengenal Jin ketika Kazusa dan Himeka memperkenalkannya lewat sebuah music video dan disaat itu ia mulai jatuh hati pada seorang idola yang beriris mata kucing berwarna kuning yang disebut _onyx_ tersebut.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda yang memakai jas hitam, berkacamata hitam, dan memakai topi hitam tengah lari berlalu di hadapan Karin. Satu hal yang membuat pandangan Karin teralih pada pemuda tersebut adalah pemuda tersebut secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan dompetnya tepat di hadapan Karin.

"Um.. Tuan!" panggil Karin yang membuat langkah pria tersebut terhenti dan pria tersebut menoleh keasal baritone tersebut. "Apakah ini milik anda?" tanya Karin menghampiri lelaki tersebut seraya menyodorkan sebuah dompet berwarna coklat padanya.

"Ah, ya. Makasih." Ucap pria tersebut dengan buru-buru mengambil dompet tersebut lalu memasukkannya ke dalam jas hitamnya.

"Ano… Maaf, Tuan ini sebenarnya siapa, ya? Bukannya bermaksud apa-apa, tetapi, apakah anda tidak takut bila orang lain curiga bahwa anda disangka seorang teroris?" ucap Karin dengan hati-hati.

"Maukah kau menjaga rahasia?" tanya pria tersebut yang membuat Karin mengernyitkan alisnya.

Pria tersebut pun melepas topi dan kacamatanya hingga nampaklah wajah aslinya. Kedua bola mata Karin membulat lebar tatkala iris _emerald_ miliknya bertemu dengan iris _onyx_ milik pemuda tersebut.

"J-Jin?" gumam Karin tidak percaya. Saking masih tidak percayanya, ia saja gelagapan menyebut nama idolanya.

Pria yang di panggil Jin tersebut pun hanya terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Karin. "Tidak perlu berlebihan, nona. Ya, aku Jin Kuga."

"Jinn!"

Terdengar suara yang memanggil nama Jin—samar. Dengan cepat Jin menarik tangan Karin dan berlari meninggalkan taman tersebut.

Jin membawanya ke tempat dimana Karin tidak mengenali tempat tersebut. Pemuda itu membawanya menelusuri jalanan, perkomplekan, hingga gang-gang kecil mereka lalui. Hingga di saat sudah beberapa gang yang mereka lalui, dan keadaan terasa aman, Jin melepas genggaman tersebut dan menoleh kearah Karin. Wajah Karin pucat dan terdengar desahan nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Jin menyimpulkan bahwa Karin kelelahan.

"Kenapa… Hosh… Kau… Membawaku… Hosh… Kemari?" tanya Karin yang masih belum bisa mengatur nafasnya.

"Maafkan aku, nona. Tetapi, aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu. Banyak _paparazzi_ diluar sana dan aku tidak mau ada kesalahpahaman diantara kita." Tukas Jin panjang lebar.

.

.

Disela itu…

GAME OVER.

"Argh. Kalah lagi!" geram Kazune lalu melempar ponselnya ke sembarangan arah.

Kazune kembali melirik Karin yang ia pantau sejauh matanya memandang. Lenyap. Karin sudah tidak ada di bangku tersebut! Iris _safir_ nya membola tatkala itu juga. Sontak Kazune langsung turun dari _sport car_ miliknya dan menghampiri tempat tersebut. Ia menebar pandangan di sekelilingnya dan tampaknya tidak ada bekas jejak-jejak. Kazune langsung lari mengitari taman tersebut dan berharap Karin masih di sekitar itu.

.

.

"Baiklah, aku paham. Jadi, sekarang kita ada dimana, Jin- _san_?" tanya Karin antusias.

Jin terdiam sejenak seraya mengatur nafasnya lalu melihat di sekelilingnya lalu kembali menatap wajah Karin. Pemuda bersurai hitam legat tersebut menggeleng.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu kita ada dimana?!" tanya Karin dengan volume tinggi.

"Sst! Kau jangan berteriak. Keberadaan _paparazzi_ itu misterius! Mereka bisa saja sekarang tengah mengintip ataupun menguping kita!" ucap Jin seraya menempelkan jari telunjuknya didepan mulutnya.

Karin yang tadinya berjongkok kini berdiri dan ia berjalan mondar-mandir. Gadis bersurai _brunette_ itu terlihat panic. Panic jika wartawan melihat dirinya yang kini tengah terjebak dengan idolanya. Ia juga panic kalau Kazune tidak bisa menemukannya. "Kazune, onegai, help me!"

Karin kembali terjongkok seraya memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang.

.

.

Kazune sudah memutari taman tersebut lebih dari 5 kali dan belum ada tanda-tanda dari Karin. Bagaimana bisa Karin menghilang begitu saja dan setahu dirinya, Karin tidak tahu daerah-daerah disini. Atau Karin diculik? Bisa saja itu terjadi. Negara yang memiliki keamanan tingkat tinggi pun bisa terjadi konflik criminal. Takut? Tidak juga. Ia hanya khawatir jika orangtua Karin mengetahui hal ini dan akan menjadi masalah nantinya.

Kazune berjalan kearah mobilnya lalu ia mencoba merelaksasikan dan menenangkan pikirannya. "Pukul berapa sekarang?" batin Kazune lalu melirik arloji yang biasanya melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Oh ya, dia lupa bahwa ia tidak memakai jam tangan hari ini. ia pun mencoba mencari arloji yang biasanya ia cadangkan di mobilnya. Ketika ia mau mengambil arlojinya, tiba-tiba disaat yang sama ponselnya ikut terambil. Ponsel? "Ah! Bagaimana jika aku menelponnya saja! Kau jenius, Kazune. Tidak heran mengapa orang banyak memuji dirimu!" ucap Kazune mantap.

Setelah beberapa detik ia habiskan untuk mencari nomor Karin, ia dekatkan layar smartphonenya ke telinga kirinya.

KRING….

Disaat yang sama juga, Kazune mendengar suara ponsel berdering dimobilnya. _Jangan katakan bahwa Karin tidak membawa apa-apa saat keluar mobil tadi_.

"Argh! Kau bodoh, Karin!" geram Kazune seraya melempar ponselnya—lagi—ke sembarangan arah. Kazune pun menyalakan mobilnya lalu menancap gas dan pergi dari daerah taman tersebut.

.

.

"Aku sudah menelpon managerku untuk menjemput, nona. Jadi, kita bisa pergi dari sini." Ucap Jin seraya memasukkan ponselnya—yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk menelpon managernya sesaat melihat Karin yang makin panik—ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kita?" Karin menggeleng cepat. "Kau saja, Jin. Nanti dia akan mencariku jika aku pergi lagi."

"Dia?"

"Tunanganku," jawab Karin dengan berat hati.

Jin mangut-mangut mengerti. Ternyata gadis itu sudah bertunangan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kau kuantar ke salah satu rumah temanku yang ada didekat sini. Bagaimana? Soalnya, aku tidak bisa lebih lama lagi karena ada sesi pemotretan yang akan dilaksanakan satu jam lagi."

Karin terdiam sejenak sesaat sebelum ia mengangguk pelan—walau gadis itu masih ragu dengan tawaran itu.

Setibanya di depan rumah besar yang katanya milik teman Jin, Karin dan Jin turun dan memasuki halaman rumah tersebut.

Ting… tong…

Bel berdentang tatkala Jin menekan tombol bel yang dipasang tepat disamping pintu utama rumah tersebut. Muncullah sosok pemuda bersurai _caramel_ sesaat ia membukakan pintu utama tersebut.

"M-Micchi?!" gumam Karin setengah tidak percaya bahwa pemuda yang kini di hadapannya adalah sosok Nishikiori Michiru.

"Hanazono?"

Disaat dua manusia itu masih melongo tidak jelas satu sama lain, Jin hanya bisa mendengus kesal lantaran sedari tadi ia berbicara tidak di dengarkan oleh seorang Michiru yang bernotabene sahabat karibnya tersebut.

"Hey, Nishikiori. Ku titipkan nona ini padamu. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Jin dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan pemuda pemudi yang masih saja melongo.

Sesaat mobil milik Jin Kuga tersebut pergi, tiba-tiba hujan kembali turun dan yang kini lebih deras. Lantas pemuda yang memiliki dua iris yang berbeda tersebut mempersilahkan Karin memasuki rumahnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengan Jin?" tanya Micchi seraya memberikan teh hangat pada Karin yang tengah duduk di sofa.

Karin menyambut teh tersebut lalu menyesapnya sejenak.

"Entahlah. Yang pasti, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka. Jin yang secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan dompetnya dan aku mengembalikannya dan kami berlari ketika wartawan melihat kami." Jawab Karin panjang lebar lalu ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa tersebut.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Micchi mengintimidasi. Terpancar keseriusannya dari sorot matanya tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu daerahnya. Yang jelas, taman disekitar daerah ini."

"Dengan siapa kau pergi?"

Karin mengernyitkan alisnya. Micchi yang melihatnya pun menghela nafas.

"Maksudku, kau pergi dengan siapa ke taman itu?" tanya Micchi mengulangi perkataannya.

Karin tersentak. Tubuhnya yang tadinya lemas jadi tegang. Pertanyaan sepele itu entah kenapa membuat keringat Karin bercucuran padahal udara sangat dingin. Hanya tinggal bilang _'pergi dengan Kazune'_ saja susah.

Pemuda yang di hadapannya kini menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti meminta penjelasan. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda bersurai _caramel_ ini bernotabene sahabatnya Kazune juga. Tetapi, yang membuat Karin tidak bisa menjawabnya adalah pemuda itu tahu kalau ia dan Kazune suka bertengkar di sekolah atau bahkan bisa dikatakan _rival_ nya Kazune. Jadi, bagaimana caranya ia menjawab pertanyaan Micchi yang kenyataannya sekarang adalah ' _Karin, rival Kazune; tengah pergi ke taman, dan status mereka adalah_ _ **bertunangan**_ _'_?

Tenggorokan Karin memanas dan ia tercekat akibat pertanyaan itu. Karin menggigit bibirnya dan kakinya gemetaran.

"Hanazono?" panggil Micchi yang membuat Karin sedikit tersentak.

Micchi kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan yang—mungkin—meminta penjelasan yang akurat.

Karin terdiam sejenak lalu mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Ia mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan ia keluarkan perlahan melalui mulutnya.

"Aku pergi dengan Kazune," ucap Karin dengan volume paling kecil.

Namun, entah karena itu masih bisa terdengar oleh indra pendengaran Micchi atau memang indra pendengaran pemuda tersebut tajam, ia dapat mendengar ucapan dan nama seseorang tersebut.

"Oh, jadi kau pergi bersamanya? Sejak kapan?" goda Micchi dengan seringaian jahilnya yang ia pancarkan.

"S-Sudahlah! Kau sudah dapat informasi yang kau mau! Sekarang, cepat telpon dia! Aku tidak bawa ponsel sekarang!" pinta Karin dengan nada tinggi—mencoba menutupi wajah merahnya.

"Ya. Ya. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hai, ini Fic pertama aku. Bagaimana? Aneh kah? Gaje kah?

REVIEW PLEASE^^

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai, aku kembali lagi dengan membawa Fic Heart Gata Virus Ch.2!^^**

 **Sebelumnya, author mohon maaf karena di chap sebelumnya terlihat kencang dan tidak ada tanda ataupun tulisan "skip time", author baru saja menyadarinya disaat author preview T_T #gomenne**

 **Mengenai judul fic ini adalah Heart Gata Virus, sebenarnya judulnya sendiri sudah jelas tidak nyambung dengan isi fic ini. Itu dikarenakan author tidak terlalu pandai menentukan judul apa yang pas untuk fic ini T_T #menyekaairmata**

 **Tetapi, author punya alasan mengapa author memilih hal itu. Heart Gata Virus itu sendiri kan berasal dari lagu AKB48, ketika mendengar lagunya dari versi JKT48, author jadi tertarik dan terinspirasi setelah mendengar lirik-liriknya yang sangat pas dengan fic ini. Bisa dibilang kalau sebagian besar alur fic ini mengikuti lirik tersebut. Namun, author juga gak harus ngikutin isi lagunya, author juga mau menambahkan dari imajinasi author sendiri.**

 **Wakatta, tanpa basa-basi lagi, fic Heart Gata Virus chapter 2 resmi dibuka! Prok prok prok #tepuktanganmeriah #abaikan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Recap:_

 _"_ _Oh, jadi kau pergi bersamanya? Sejak kapan?" goda Micchi dengan seringaian jahilnya yang ia pancarkan._

 _"_ _S-Sudahlah! Kau sudah dapat informasi yang kau mau! Sekarang, cepat telpon dia! Aku tidak bawa ponsel sekarang!" pinta Karin dengan nada tinggi—mencoba menutupi wajah merahnya._

 _"_ _Ya. Ya. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."_

.

.

.

 **Title** **:** Heart Gata Virus

 **Disclaimer** **:** Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

 **HEART GATA VIRUS © ASHARINCHAN**

 **Rated** **:** T

 **Genre** **:** Romance  & Humor

 **WARNING**

 **ALUR KENCENG, GAK NYAMBUNG, ALUR GAK SESUAI JUDUL, TIDAK MENARIK, TIDAK MENGESANKAN, OOC, GAJE, IDE CERITA PASARAN, TYPO MENYEBAR KEMANA-MANA, DE EL EL.**

 **SUMMARY :** Bagaimana rasanya teman yang suka membuatmu jengkel, kesal, sebal, marah, adalah orang yang membuatmu belajar apa arti dari sebuah 'perasaan'?

.

.

.

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA FIC ANEH GAJE BIN JELEK INI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di rumah kediaman Hanazono…

Kazune tengah berdiri seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Menatap kesal, marah, sekaligus khawatir terhadap seorang gadis yang kini duduk di sofa yang sambil menundukkan pandangannya—tepat dihadapannya.

"Jadi, kau tadi pergi sama siapa?" tanya Kazune menginterogasi gadis yang kini bernotabene _tunangan_ nya tersebut—memecah keheningan setelah beberapa menit lamanya terbuang begitu saja.

Layaknya seorang ayah yang tengah menginterogasi anak perempuannya, Karin hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa seraya memainkan jari-jemarinya. "Benar-benar menyebalkan sekali punya tunangan seperti si _kepala kuning_ itu! Tadi katanya jangan berharap lebih, tetapi, kenapa sekarang jadi begini sih?!" batin Karin.

"Ayo jawab!" sentak Kazune yang sukses membuat Karin mengangkat pandangannya—menatap lurus dan tajam kearah iris _biru safir_ miliknya.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan saja, lalu secara kebetulan bertemu dengan Micchi di jalan dan ia mengajakku untuk kerumahnya." Jawab Karin ketus—ia berbohong.

Tetapi, kebohongan itu terbaca jelas oleh Kazune. Kazune pun menatap iris _emerald_ milik empunya dengan tajam. Seakan-akan ia menginginkan alasan yang lebih dari itu.

Karin mendengus kesal.

"Aku secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang dan ia membawaku ke suatu tempat. Lalu, karena ia memiliki waktu yang tidak banyak, ia membawaku ke rumah seseorang yang katanya rumah tersebut adalah temannya. Dan ternyata itu rumah Micchi. Puas?" terang Karin panjang lebar.

Sepertinya Kazune belum saja puas dengan alasan tersebut. Di dekatinya gadis tersebut hingga tubuh gadis itu tersandar di sandaran sofa tersebut. Satu tangan pemuda tersebut ia tempelkan di sandaran itu, seakan-akan menghalangi jalan keluar gadis bersurai _brunette_ itu. Wajah mereka berdekatan dan hanya berjarak 30cm. Karin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda beriris _blue sapphire_ tersebut.

"Siapa seseorang itu?" tanya Kazune lembut yang membuat tubuh Karin tegang dan wajahnya terasa memanas.

Dapat dilihat wajah Karin memerah seperti kepiting rebus lantaran wajah Kazune yang kian mendekat. Ditambah iris mata _bak biru safir_ milik pemuda bersurai _blonde_ tersebut menghipnotis Karin. "T-Tampannya… E-EH—BODOH!" teriak Karin lalu meninju perut Kazune yang sukses membuat empunya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ittai, baka!" teriak Kazune sedikit terpental.

"Itu karena kau bersikap kurang ajar padaku!" jawab Karin ketus.

Kazune mendesis lantaran ia masih merasakan sakit akibat tinju yang diberikan special untuknya.

"Cepat katakan saja siapa seseorang itu!" sentak Kazune kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Karin ogah-ogahan seraya beranjak dari duduknya lalu hendak pergi.

Namun, belum sempat Karin beranjak, Kazune sudah mendorong tubuh Karin. Al hasil Karin terduduk lagi dan kini kedua tangan Kazune menempel di antara Karin—seakan sang gadis tidak bisa pergi dari arah manapun. Wajah Kazune mendekati wajah Karin dan hingga jaraknya hanya 15cm saja.

Deru nafas dari seorang Kazune dapat dirasakan oleh gadis beriris _emerald_ ini. Wajah Karin memerah lagi dan bisa ia rasakan panas yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Katakan, **sayang**." Pinta Kazune dengan nada lembut—ia memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir.

Walaupun begitu, tetap saja itu terdengar aneh di telinga Karin. Tidak biasanya Kazune yang dingin dan cuek bebek bisa mengatakan hal yang tidak wajar seperti ini (?)eh.

"D-Dia a-adalah J-Jin." Jawab Karin gelagapan.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Karin terhipnotis untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan wajah tampan Kazune dan iris _safir_ milik pemuda tersebut.

Tatapan Kazune yang tadinya memancarkan seringai jahilnya berubah menjadi datar tatkala mendengar nama itu. Bukannya ia menjauh, pemuda itu malah tambah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis yang kini dihadapannya. Hingga meninggalkan jarak beberapa senti saja.

"Apakah kau tahu? Aku khawatir setengah mati karena kamu, Karin." Ucap Kazune lembut.

Karin sempat terdiam sejenak dan menatap iris _safir_ milik pemuda tersebut cukup lama sebelum ia membuka kembali mulutnya.

"Kau berbohong,"

Kazune menaikkan satu alisnya. Karin yang melihatnya tertawa hambar.

" _Kau khawatir setengah mati karena aku_? Kurasa kau lebih mirip _takut setengah mati karena orangtua ku._ " Ucap Karin—menduga-duga—seraya memberi penekanan tiap kalimatnya.

"Kau benar," ucap Kazune lalu menjauhi wajahnya dari wajah gadis bersurai _brunette_ tersebut lalu menegak segelas minuman yang berdiri dimeja yang letaknya tidak jauh dari mereka berada.

"Aku tidak mungkin khawatir atas rasa _suka._ Ini hanya berdasarkan aku sebagai tunanganmu saja. Ku rasa, aku cukup bertanggung jawab." Tambah pemuda itu lagi lalu kembali meletakkan gelas tersebut ke posisi semula lalu duduk di sebelah Karin dan menyalakan televisi yang jaraknya tepat beberapa langkah dari hadapan mereka.

Karin yang mendengarnya pun sedikit kecewa. Entahlah. Padahal, hanya karena ucapan itu saja, moodnya langsung turun drastis.

Karin melirik kearah samping kanannya—Kazune—yang kini tengah asyik menonton sebuah acara talkshow dari layar kaca tersebut. Kazune yang merasa diratapi sejak tadi pun langsung menoleh kearah Karin. Ia menangkap wajah sendu dari empunya tersebut. Raut wajah yang susah ditebak—entahlah. Gadis itu kini tengah memeluk bantalan sofa seraya menundukkan pandangannya sejenak lalu kembali menatap Kazune—yang disaat yang sama Kazune juga menatapnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka bertukar pandangan. Setelah beberapa detik mereka bertukar pandang, Kazune mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar kaca.

"Kau kenapa, Karin?" tanya Kazune dingin.

Bukannya dijawab, yang ditanya malah diam sambil memainkan kancing-kancing yang menempel—sebagai hiasan bantalan tersebut.

Kazune yang merasa bahwa tidak dihiraukan pun menoleh ke sampingnya.

"Aku benci dirimu," ucap Karin pelan lalu ia beranjak dari duduknya—berlari menaiki anak tangga dan memasuki kamar tidurnya.

Kazune hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengendikkan bahu. Entah sampai kapan ia harus tinggal serumah dengan gadis itu. Mungkin selamanya (?)eh.

 **~~Heart Gata Virus~~**

Keesokan paginya…

Pagi ini adalah hari Minggu. Dimana seluruh murid libur sekolah sekali dalam seminggu. Cuaca yang cukup bersahabat apabila tubuh dibawa berolahraga. Misalnya, berlari-lari kecil mengitari komplek—itu cukup membuat tubuh menjadi segar dan bugar.

Seperti halnya Kazune, ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Dengan memakai T-Shirt berwarna putih dan celana training berwarna biru malam bergaris putih, memakai _hoody_ berwarna putih, dan memakai sneakers hitam, ia sudah siap untuk berolahraga. Tetapi, ia tidak sendirian, ia mencoba mengajak _tunangan_ nya untuk berolahraga bersama. Sekedar untuk menyegarkan tubuh saja, bukan karena apa—ia tidak mau melihat Karin terus-menerus tidur di hari yang cerah seperti ini.

"Nona, bangunlah, anda diajak berolahraga dengan tuan muda Kazune." Ucap seorang pelayan membangunkan Karin yang tengah tidur pulas seraya menggoyangkan tubuh majikannya dengan perlahan.

"Nona,"

"Nona, anda—"

"UGH! BERISIK! BUKANKAH KAU TIDAK LIHAT KALAU AKU SEDANG TIDUR?! KAU ITU MENGGANGGU SAJA! KELUAR DARI KAMARKU DAN KATAKAN BAHWA AKU SEDANG TIDAK INGIN BANGUN PAGI!" teriak Karin membentak—yang sukses membuat pelayannya ketakutan lalu pelayan wanita tersebut langsung berlari keluar kamar.

"Karin, bangun!" ucap Kazune memasuki kamar Karin.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati kasur yang tengah ditimpa oleh seorang gadis yang bernotabene _tunangan_ nya. Sesaat ia menghampiri kasur tersebut, lantas pemuda itu langsung duduk disamping gadis itu.

"WOY _CEWEK JELEK!_ BANGUN!" teriak Kazune dengan volume maksimal—yang siapa saja mendengarnya pasti akan tutup telinga.

Tetapi tidak untuk Hanazono Karin, gadis bersurai _brunette_ itu bukannya bangun, ia malah membenamkan wajahnya kedalam selimut, seakan menandakan bahwa si _sleeping beauty_ itu tidur sangat pulas dan—tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Karin, kalau kau tidak bangun, akan ku cium kau."

Dengan _Jutsu_ itupun Karin tidak akan bangun. Apa boleh buat? Dengan perlahan Kazune mendekati wajah sang gadis tersebut hingga wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Karin. Deru nafas Karin bisa dirasakan oleh pemuda bersurai _blonde_ tersebut. Jantung pemuda itu berdetak tidak karuan lantaran tinggal kurang dari sepuluh senti saja dengan wajah gadis bermarga Hanazono tersebut. Wajahnya memerah. Entah kenapa Kazune bisa melakukan ini.

.

.

CHU.

.

.

Oh tidak. Itu sudah terjadi! Sesuatu yang lembut mendarat mulus di bibir Karin! Gadis itu bisa merasakannya! Dengan cepat Karin membuka kedua matanya. BLUSH. Wajah pemilik iris _emerald_ itu merona tatkala iris _safir_ menyambut bangun paginya. Kazune masih saja diam ditempat sementara mereka masih melakukan itu—setelah beberapa detik kemudian baru Kazune tersadar dan melepas—adegan tersebut. Wajah mereka merona dan Karin bisa merasakan gejolak hebat di dalamnya.

"K-Karin, bersiaplah! K-Kutunggu kau di bawah 30 menit lagi! Cepat!" ucap Kazune lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis bersurai _brunette_ itu begitu saja yang masih meninggalkan keheningan seribu bahasa.

Sesaat pemuda itu lenyap, Karin masih terdiam dan ia masih tidak percaya apa yang barusan terjadi. Tangannya menyentuh bibir mungilnya itu. Ia masih bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir seorang Kaz—lupakan! Apa yang salah dengan diri Kazune sehingga pemuda itu berani-beraninya melakukan itu?!

"KARIN, CEPATLAH!"

Baritone itu terdengar samar-samar di indra pendengaran gadis bermarga Hanazono itu. Dengan sigap gadis itu meloncat dari kasurnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"I-Iya!"

 **~~Heart Gata Virus~~**

Karin hanya diam sedari tadi tanpa satu katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Bahkan ia tidak ikut berlari bersama Kazune. Ia hanya berjalan saja sembari menundukkan pandangannya. Tak peduli Kazune yang sudah lama berlari duluan didepannya.

"Karin!"

Suara khas itu menggema ditelinga Karin yang sontak membuat Karin tersentak sesaat ia mengangkat pandangannya. Kazune. Pemuda itu sudah berdiri didepannya beberapa detik yang lalu. Pemuda itu tersenyum seraya menyodorkan sebuah permen kapas kepadanya. T-Tunggu, permen kapas?

"I-Ini?" gumam Karin terbata-bata seraya menunjuk permen kapas yang masih ditangan Kazune dan belum menyambutnya.

"Ini sebagai ganti semalam," ucap Kazune yang belum menerima aba-aba dari Karin, pemuda itu langsung menarik tangan Karin dan meletakkannya permen kapas itu ditangan empunya.

Karin hanya menyambutnya dengan kaku dan gelagapan. Jelas saja, ia masih kepikiran dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Yang entah kenapa Kazune bisa melakukan itu padahal secara bahwa Kazune orangnya cuek bebek bahkan semalam dirinya di cuek habis-habisan setelah menyebut nama idolanya. Kejadian yang mungkin saja dilakukan sengaja itu terus berputar diotak Karin yang tanpa sadar Kazune memerhatikan sikap Karin sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kazune menaikkan satu alisnya lantaran ia melihat sikap _tunangan_ nya yang berbeda hari ini.

"Karin, jangan katakan bahwa kau tidak menyukai permen ini." ucap Kazune seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku _hoody_ nya.

"A-Ah! T-Tidak. B-Bahkan, a-aku suka." Ucap Karin gelagapan.

Gadis itu menundukkan pandangannya. Bagaimana bisa Kazune yang melakukan kejadian itu tetapi kenapa pemuda itu bersikap seolah-olah tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya? Pemikiran si _kepala kuni_ —eh, maksudnya Kazune—itu susah ditebak.

"Ayo pergi," ajak Kazune menarik tangan gadis itu ke suatu tempat.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, mereka habiskan dengan berjalan kaki. Kazune tidak lagi berlari karena sekarang ia tengah menarik tangan gadis yang kini bernotabene _tunangan_ nya. Meski sampai sekarang ia—Kazune—sulit untuk mengakui status barunya dengan Karin. Begitu juga dengan Karin. Bahkan, dengan temannya sendiri—seperti Micchi—kejadian semalam—ia—Karin—tidak bisa mengakui secara terang-terangan dengan hubungan barunya bersama Kazune. Yang pasti, jika suatu saat sahabat-sahabatnya mengetahui hal ini, pasti mereka akan mengatakan _"Bagaimana bisa, Karin rivalnya Kazune, yang suka bertengkar disekolah hingga membuat masalah sepele menjadi besar, yang setiap masalah harus diselesaikan oleh banyak orang, yang semua warga sekolah mengetahui tentang keributan dan masalah-masalah tersebut, kini status mereka adalah_ _ **bertunangan**_ _?"_.

Atau bagaimana pendapat _Kazuners_ tentang hal ini? Bisa saja Karin sudah ditebas, dibully, dicaci maki, bahkan sampai melakukan hal kekerasan dalam sekolah. Mereka bisa saja tak segan-segan untuk mencelakai Karin hanya untuk tidak berdekatan dengan Kazune walaupun status mereka sekarang adalah _tunangan_ , yang otomatis mereka— _Kazuners_ —tidak bisa mengganggu gugat lagi. Tetapi, MASA BODO! _Kazuners_ tidak peduli dengan hal itu selain Kujyo Kazusa dan Kujyo Himeka—dua adik perempuan Kazune yang tidak boleh sedikitpun para _fansgirl_ Kazune untuk mencelakainya. Hanya saja, ini kan Hanazono Karin! Sedari dulu—sejak pertama kali Karin mengenal Kazune—sejak pertama kali _Kazuners_ mengenal kedekatan mereka, _Kazuners_ mulai membenci Karin pada detik itu juga. Walau kedekatan Karin dan Kazune hanya sebatas rival, itu bukan berarti _Kazuners_ diam saja. Mereka pasti akan membela idola mereka walau bagaimanapun masalah dan keadaannya.

Kazune memang memiliki _fansgirl_ yang setia. Walau Kazune memiliki fans yang setia, ia tidak pernah sama sekali menganggap _Kazuners_ itu adalah fansnya. Yang ia simpulkan adalah ' _segerombolan wanita yang cerewet dan berlebihan',_ that's all.

"K-Kazune. Aku capek! Duduk dulu, yuk!" ajak Karin lemas kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban dari _tunangan_ nya, gadis _brunette_ itu langsung duduk di bangku panjang tatkala secara kebetulan bangkut itu berdiri tepat disampingnya.

Kazune hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Pemuda itu pun turut duduk disebelah _gadis_ nya.

"Oh, ya, Kazune, apa maksudmu dengan membeli permen kapas ini? Padahal, aku tidak bilang ingin membelinya." Ucap Karin seraya mencubit permen kapas tersebut lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Itu untuk pengganti kemarin,"

Karin terdiam sejenak lalu menoleh ke sampingnya. Menatap dengan tatapan bingung seraya mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Bukankah kau kesal denganku karena semalam aku meletakkan permen karet dikursimu?"

Karin terdiam lagi lalu mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam.

 _"_ _KAZUNEEEEE! KAMU YA YANG NAROH PERMEN KARET DI KURSI AKU?"_

.

.

TUK.

.

.

Kazune mendapat sentilan gratis dari gadis bermarga Hanazono yang kini berada di sampingnya—yang sukses pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aw!"

Sementara Kazune mendesis kesal, Karin menoleh kesampingnya—menatap wajah pemuda itu dengan tersenyum manis.

"Arigatou," ucap Karin tersenyum manis lalu mencubit permen kapasnya kemudian mengarahkannya ke mulut Kazune.

Kembali, kini Kazune yang mengernyitkan alisnya seraya menatap—meminta penjelasan dengan sikap Karin.

"Buka mulutmu!"

Kazune pun turut membuka mulutnya lalu Karin menyuap permen kapas tersebut ke mulut pemuda itu.

"Enak, kan?" tanya Karin lalu ia kembali mencubit permen kapas itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya—Karin.

Kazune hanya bisa diam melihat perlakuan Karin yang sikapnya bisa berubah-ubah dalam satu waktu. Unik.

"Karin," panggil Kazune.

Karin yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh keasal suara tersebut.

"Maaf,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Segalanya."

Karin mengernyitkan alisnya. "Segalanya?"

" _Kazuners_ yang meletakkan permen itu di kursimu. Maaf karena semalam aku tidak bisa menjagamu hingga kusangka kau diculik. Maaf karena semalam aku tidak menghiraukanmu. Maaf karena kejadian tadi pagi, aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa seenteng itu melakukannya. Dan… Maaf, karena aku menyebutmu si _'cewek TK yang jelek'"_ terang Kazune panjang lebar.

Karin masih terdiam dan ia bingung harus jawab apa. Ia hanya bisa memandang Kazune yang penuh arti namun tidak bisa ditebak oleh pemuda itu.

"Mungkin, aku masih belum bisa memperlakukanmu sebagai sepasang tunangan, karena aku masih belum bisa mencintaimu, tetapi setidaknya aku bertanggung jawab untuk melindungimu." Tambah pemuda itu lagi.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, tanpa menunggu sang empunya menjawab semua ucapan itu, Kazune langsung menarik tangan Karin dan… Kejadian tadi pagi terulang kembali…

 **~~Heart Gata Virus~~**

Pagi ini dimana hari kembali untuk pergi ke sekolah. Karin sudah siap dengan seragamnya dan begitu juga dengan Kazune. Setelah sarapan yang dibuatkan oleh pelayan yang khusus bekerja di bagian dapur tersebut, kini Karin sudah memasukki mobil sport milik Kazune dan mobil melaju kencang setelah Kazune menancap gas.

Cuaca hari ini cukup dingin akibat angin musim gugur yang mulai datang dan berhembus. Sudah dapat disimpulkan, sebentar lagi musim panas akan berakhir dan musim gugur akan menggantikannya.

Sesampainya di SakuraGaoka High School, sekolah terelit di Tokyo, mobil Kazune baru saja berhenti disebuah parkiran khusus. Sesaat mesin mobil tersebut dihentikan, Karin dan Kazune terdiam sejenak dan menatap satu sama lain. Setelah cukup lama saling memandang, Kazune mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan.

"Kau keluar saja duluan, agar tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa kita—"

"Aku tahu." Sela Karin lalu melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil sport tersebut.

Namun, disaat yang sama, Karin bertemu dengan Kazusa yang tengah berjalan bersama seorang pemuda bersurai hitam legat. Dan dia adalah—"J-Jin?" panggil Karin yang membuat pasangan itu menoleh.

"Karin- _chan_!" sapa Kazusa dengan riang.

"Kau kan, nona yang semalam?" gumam Jin.

"Kau mengenalnya, Jin- _kun_?" tanya Kazusa menoleh kesampingnya—Jin.

"Ah, ya. Kazusa, dia gadis yang aku ceritakan semalam." Ucap Jin pada gadis berbando kelinci yang tepat berdiri disampingnya.

"Ohh.. Soukaa.."

Kazusa ber'oh'ria.

"Kazusa- _chan_ kenal Jin, ya?"

"Ah, dia kekasihku, nona." Bukannya Kazusa yang menjawab, Jin malah cepat-cepat menyela. Sontak pipi si _bunny girl_ tersebut merona setelah mendengar jawaban dari seorang Jin Kuga.

Kini gantian Karin yang ber'oh'ria.

"Karin, kau meninggalkan jaketmu di mobilku,"

Baritone yang khas memecah keheningan sekaligus sontak membuat para _Kazuners_ yang kebetulan lewat terbelalak kaget.

Karin yang merasa terpanggil pun turut terkejut dan sukses membuat tubuhnya sendiri membeku. Bagaimana tidak? ' _Kazune berstatus_ _ **rival**_ _Karin dihadapan orang-orang disekolahnya, tiba-tiba datang membawa jaket dan mengatakan bahwa jaket Karin tertinggal dimobilnya dan disaat yang sama ada Kazusa dan Jin disitu dan lebih parahnya lagi Kazuners baru saja lewat!'_

Kazune yang baru sadar akan teringat sesuatu pun menjadi bungkam seketika juga. Kazusa dan Jin memandang tidak percaya. Sepertinya pasangan kekasih itu menyimpulkan bahwa _'Kazune dan Karin berangkat bareng!'_. Sementara _Kazuners_ masih menatap seakan tidak menerima kenyataan. Karin yang terdiam saja masih belum menyambut jaket yang diberikan Kazune.

Namun, bukan Kujyo Kazune namanya kalau tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Dengan memasang wajah cuek bebek seperti biasanya—seakan menutupi kegugupannya—mengingat reputasinya—ia dengan cepat menarik tangan Karin dan dalam detik itu juga pemuda itu merangkul Karin—sontak para _Kazuners_ berteriak histeris dan bahkan ada yang jatuh pingsan.

Karin yang masih dalam rangkulannya Kazune saja malah tambah dibuat tegang oleh pemuda yang kini bernotabene _tunangan_ nya tersebut. Kazusa dan Jin? Mereka masih menatap kejadian yang tidak terduga dan sangat langka ini. Bahkan sampai detik ini, sepasang kekasih itu belum juga mengedipkan matanya.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu? Hm?" tanya Kazune tersenyum—senyuman yang dipaksakan semanis mungkin—kepada para _fansgirl_ nya.

"KYAAA! K-Kujyo- _san_ memeluk Karin?!"

Saking tidak percaya nya, fansnya Kazune itu berlebihan. Memang sih, masa iya rival dipeluk-peluk? Kurang kerjaan banget. Yang ada ntar palingan ditonjok Karin. Tetapi, sampai saat ini sepertinya Karin santai-santai aja dipeluk seorang _Kori Oji._ Bakal ada masalah baru nih.

 **~~Heart Gata Virus~~**

"KARIN- _SENPAI_! KENAPA KAU BISA-BISANYA DIPELUK KAZUNE- _SENPAI_?"

"IYA! KARIN- _SENPAI_ , APA SIH RAHASIANYA BIAR BISA DEKET DENGAN KAZUNE- _SENPAI_?"

"KARIN-SENPAI AKU IRI SAMA KAKA DEH,"

Begitu saja terus-menerus sampai pulang sekolah! Batin Karin mendengus kesal lantaran sedari tadi hanya rentetan pertanyaan dari para _kohai_ nya yang juga bernotabene **_fansgirl_** **nya Kazune**.

Jam istirahat pertamanya yang seharusnya ia nikmati dengan makan siang di kantin diganggu oleh para _Kazuners_! Gadis bersurai _brunette_ itu saja bahkan belum makan sedikitpun gara-gara _Kazuners_ yang bisa dibilang _lebay_ ini.

"UGH! BISAKAH KALIAN TENANG?!" pekik Karin melengking seisi kantin yang tadinya ribut kek pasar berubah menjadi sunyi macam kuburan(?).

"KALIAN ITU CEREWET SEKALI! CUMAN KARENA MASALAH KECIL ITU SAJA DIPERMASALAHKAN SECARA BERLEBIHAN! KALAU MAU TANYA ITU YANG SOPAN DIKIT BISA TIDAK! AKU INI SENPAI KALIAN! KASIH PERTANYAAN ITU YANG JELAS DAN JANGAN BERTUBI-TUBI! AKU SAJA BINGUNG HARUS MENJAWABNYA DARI MANA! DAN KALAU TANYA TENTANG ITU JUGA JANGAN DENGAN AKU! TANYA SAJA DAN SALAHKAN KAZUNE NYA SANA! **_BAKA_**! SAMPAI-SAMPAI AKU KEHILANGAN SELERA MAKAN CUMAN GARA-GARA RENTETAN PERTANYAAN KALIAN YANG LEBAY ITU! WAKTU ISTIRAHAT INI CUMAN SEBENTAR DAN AKU BISA-BISA GAK MAKAN! EMANG KALAU AKU MATI KELAPARAN KALIAN MAU GANTI NYAWA, HA?!"

Cukup mengerikan bagi seorang Hanazono Karin kalau amarahnya meledak. Gadis itu tidak peduli dan masa bodo dengan ucapannya terkesan pedas itu. Ia tidak peduli sekarang membentak dan sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Yang jelas, mau itu _kohai_ ataupun _senpai_ nya, kalau amarahnya meledak, ia tidak segan-segan mengatakan apa saja tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu.

BRAK!

Karin menggebrakan mejanya hingga roti belutnya terjatuh ke lantai lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan para _kohai_ nya yang masih terdiam seribu bahasa dan jangan lupa dengan langkah kaki yang ia hentak-hentakkan kentara kesal dengan _Kazuners_ itu.

Bel berdentang tanda pelajaran kembali dimulai dan disaat yang sama Karin tiba dikelasnya.

"Baiklah, _sensei_ hari ini tidak datang dikarenakan sakit, jadi, oleh karena itu saya akan mencatat tugas-tugas saja dan diharapkan jangan ribut!" ucap Kirio—ketua kelas 11-B seraya mencatat kalimat per kalimat dipapan tulis tersebut.

Karin segera menghampiri kursinya yang terletak ditengah-tengah barisan lalu mendudukinya dengan kasar.

.

.

KREK.

.

.

BRUK.

.

.

Tiba-tiba kursi yang diduduki Karin patah dan alhasil Karin jatuh bersama dengan kursi yang sudah patah tersebut. Sontak seluruh pasang mata tertuju padanya. Dan disaat ia hendak berdiri, kakinya terpeleset sesuatu yang membuatnya jatuh untuk kedua kalinya. Beberapa detik yang lalu hanya diam hingga salah seorang murid mentertawakannya dan hingga pecahlah tawa menggema seisi ruangan.

"HOI KAU HANAZONO, APAKAH RASANYA NYAMAN? APAKAH INGIN LAGI?" tanya seorang gadis dengan senyuman yang licik sekaligus puas lalu gadis tersebut turut tertawa.

"ITU AKIBATNYA KARENA KAU BERDEKATAN DENGAN KAZUNE- _SAN_!"

"HAHAHA!"

Telinga Karin memanas tatkala mendengar ucapan-ucapan itu. Dengan kesal Karin berdiri dan tiba-tiba—

SREKKK

Rok yang dikenakan Karin yang semula beberapa senti diatas lutut menjadi lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Robek—akibat roknya yang sepertinya sengaja disangkutkan dengan paku yang berasal dari patahan kursi milik Karin. Otomatis Karin yang menyadarinya pun wajahnya memerah malu dan sekaligus marah. Dengan sigap Karin menutup sobekan tersebut dan berlari keluar kelas.

"AKU BENCI HIDUPKU!"

TBC

.

.

.

.

 **Tadaaaa~~! Bagaimana? Tambah Gaje kah? Tidak mengesankan kah? Sepertinya iya, karena menurut author sendiri fic ini jelas tidak nyambung dan kencang, ditambah setiap chapternya yang terlalu panjang dan malah membuat author jadi bingung sendiri bacanya T_T #pundung**

 **Baiklah, saatnya membalas ripiu XD**

 **KujyoNozara** : Ini sudah di-next! Selamat membaca ya :) dan jangan lupa review lagi XD

 **Chinatsu Kinoshita** : Yoroshiku! Ini sudah apdet lho XD. Wah, author jadi terharu karena bisa membuat Natsu-san terkesan XD #menyekaairmata. Sebenarnya fic ini sendiri juga tidak terus mengikuti lirik lagu dan tebakan Natsu-san sangat tepat, author lagi terinspirasi XD. Mengenai 'typo', sebenarnya di chap sebelumnya banyak sekali terdapat typo (menurut author sih T_T).

 **Sekian dari author dan terimakasih banyak yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk read, review, fav dan follow fic author^^**

 **Happy reading and enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

Heart Gata Virus

Recap:

 _"_ _AKU BENCI HIDUPKU!" pekiknya melengking namun itu tidak saja membuat murid-murid kelas 11-B tersebut merasa iba ataupun menyesal, bahkan tawa mereka lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya._

 _Dapat disimpulkan bahwa mereka bahagia diatas penderitaan Karin._

.

.

.

 **Title:** Heart Gata Virus

 **Disclaimer :** Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

 **HEART GATA VIRUS © ASHARINCHAN**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance  & Humor

 **WARNING**

 **ALUR KENCENG, GAK NYAMBUNG, ALUR GAK SESUAI JUDUL, TIDAK MENARIK, TIDAK MENGESANKAN, OOC, GAJE, IDE CERITA PASARAN, TYPO MENYEBAR KEMANA-MANA, DE EL EL.**

 **SUMMARY :** Bagaimana rasanya teman yang suka membuatmu jengkel, kesal, sebal, marah, adalah orang yang membuatmu belajar apa arti dari sebuah 'perasaan'?

.

.

.

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA FIC ANEH GAJE BIN JELEK INI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah bagaimana berita tentang hubungan Karin dan Kazune bisa menyebar luas dengan cepat. Bahkan, junior dan senior, guru-guru hingga pihak sekolah jadi tahu tentang hal itu.

Dan entah mengapa Karin bisa diperbuat oleh para _Kazuners_ seperti ini. Apakah karena kejadian tadi pagi disaat Kazune merangkulnya tepat didepan mata mereka? Apakah disekolah ini tidak ada peraturan tentang kekerasan dalam sekolah? Bukankah sekolah ini termasuk sekolah terelit dan terfavorit sepanjang sejarah Jepang? Mengapa tidak ada sanksi atau denda apabila jika terjadi kekerasan dalam sekolah? Bahkan Kirio, seorang pemuda yang sudah lama menjabat jabatan sebagai Ketua Kelas sekaligus Ketua OSIS hanya bisa diam dengan perlakuan _Kazuners_ kepada Karin.

Seandainya Kazune melihatnya, mungkin bisa saja Kazune sudah memarahi fansnya dan segera menyelamatkan Karin. Tetapi, sekarang kan jam pelajaran. Apalagi, kelas 11-A tengah menjalankan tes untuk menentukan siapa yang masuk kelas 11-A+, dan Kazune sedang mengikuti tes tersebut. Jadi, mustahil Kazune sang _Kori Oji_ datang bagaikan superhero menyelamatkan **_tunangan_** nya yang sedang ditebas _Kazuners_.

 **~~Heart Gata Virus~~**

Sudah lima hari berturut-turut, ada saja yang membuat onar hingga Karin cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan mendengus lantaran para _Kazuners_ terus menggangguinya. Tetapi, ia hanya bisa pasrah. Mau mengadu dengan Kazune? Tidak, jangan sampai Kazune tahu tentang soal ini. Gadis bersurai _brunette_ itu takut akan mengganggunya belajar lantaran tes untuk masuk kelas A+ berlangsung seminggu ini.

"Karin, sudah 10 menit kau hanya diam saja. Makananmu pun belum kau sentuh sedikitpun. Nanti keburu dingin." Ucap Kazune memecah keheningan setelah 10 menit lamanya hanya hening yang menemani diantara mereka.

Yang diajak ngomong hanya memainkan sumpit diantara jari-jemari mungilnya.

"Karin?" panggil Kazune sekali lagi seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya dihadapan Karin yang sontak lamuan Karin buyar.

"E-Eh?"

Kazune mendengus kesal. "Makananmu keburu dingin. Makanlah! Nanti kamu sakit!"

Karin pun terdiam sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah makanan yang tepat di hadapannya. Sebuah piring yang diatasnya terdapat gumpalan pasta dan saus. Ya, _spaghetti_ yang Karin pesan 15 menit yang lalu belum tersentuh sedikitpun. Ia terlalu memikirkan masalah _Kazuners_ akhir-akhir ini yang padahal kalau dipikir-pikir tak ada gunanya memikirkan _fansgirl_ nya Kazune.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau tidak suka makanan disini?" tanya Kazune antusias yang sontak membuat Karin tersentak.

Dengan cepat Karin menggeleng dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan makanan di restoran Kazune ini tidak enak. Dan ia juga tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa _Kazuners_ yang menyebabkan semuanya seperti ini.

"Aku… Hanya tidak selera makan…" jawab Karin pelan.

"Sudah lima hari ini kau hanya terus-terusan makan roti belut, Karin. Apakah itu yang kau bilang tidak selera makan?" tukas Kazune dengan nada khawatir.

Karin pun berdiri dari duduknya seraya menggebrak meja tersebut. Untung saja restoran ramai banget sampai-sampai kalau mau ngomong aja harus nyaring-nyaring. Otomatis, _seluruh pasang mata di restoran tersebut tidak tertuju padanya_ —seperti halnya di kantin lima hari yang lalu.

"Sudahlah! Kau habiskan saja makananmu! Aku mau pulang!" sentak Karin lalu ia pergi begitu saja.

Namun baru beberapa langkah ia meninggalkan restoran tersebut, tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang yang lantas orang yang ditabrak Karin terjatuh.

"E-Eh! _Gomen nasai_!" seru Karin.

" _Betsu ni_ ," jawab seorang gadis yang ditabrak Karin lalu Karin menarik tangannya untuk mencoba membantunya berdiri.

Iris _emerald_ milik Karin sedikit terbelalak lantaran _bak zamrud_ nya bertemu dengan sepasang iris _ruby_ milik gadis yang kini menatapnya bingung. Entahlah. Karin punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

" _Nani_?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

"Ohh.. _Yokatta_ … _Souka_ , aku pergi ya, _ja_." Ucap gadis beriris _ruby_ tersebut lalu ia berlari memasuki restoran tersebut.

 **~~Heart Gata Virus~~**

Keesokan harinya…

Karin terbangun beberapa saat setelah alarm weker kesayangannya berdering. Sejenak Karin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga ia bisa melihat isi kamarnya dengan jelas. Karin mencoba mengucek-ucek matanya lalu mencoba membangunkan dirinya untuk duduk.

Entah apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, tiba-tiba gadis itu teringat kejadian seminggu terakhir, dimana gadis bermarga Hanazono tersebut terus-menerus diganggu oleh _Kazuners_. Memang sih, harusnya gadis itu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya saja kepada semua orang secara langsung. Tetapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, percuma saja. Karena, walau bagaimanapun juga, _Kazuners_ tak peduli atau bahkan bisa saja akan memperlakukan Karin lebih kejam. Hanya saja, Karin terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan.

Mengenai tentang penindasan terhadap Karin, gadis itu teringat pada hari pertama ia ditebas _Kazuners._ Dimana saat itu ia terjatuh dari bangkunya lalu rok seragamnya robek. Bahkan, sampai sekarang, ia lupa menjahitnya dan terpaksa meminjam pada Himeka untuk beberapa hari. Entah sampai kapan ia akan meminjam rok cadangan Himeka itu. Mungkin sampai ia lulus (?)eh.

Gadis bersurai _brunette_ itu mencoba merelaksasikan pikirannya. Ia mencoba menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Argh, pagi-pagi begini pikiran sudah kacau. Karin pun turun dari kasurnya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Mungkin, mandi dengan _hot water_ di _bathtub_ akan menghilangkan stress.

Seusai berpakaian, Karin pun berlari keluar dari kamarnya setelah mendengar deringan telepon rumah yang semakin lama deringnya semakin nyaring. Kemudian, gadis itu dengan cepat mengangkat gagang telepon lalu mendekatkannya kearah telinga kirinya.

"Moshi! Moshi! Disini Hanazono Karin!" sapa Karin memulai pembicaraan dengan seseorang yang berada di seberang sana.

"Karin _-chan_? Apakah kau ada waktu?"

 **~~Heart Gata Virus~~**

Diperjalanan—sebuah mobil tengah melaju menyusuri jalan raya. Mobil tersebut dikendarai oleh gadis bersurai _brunette_ dan penumpang di sampingnya adalah seorang wanita bersurai _blonde_.

Karin tengah fokus dengan mobil yang ia kemudikan.

"Ah, maaf ya, Karin _-chan._ Aku jadi harus memintamu untuk menemaniku." Ucap wanita itu membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa saat lamanya hanya hening yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Oba- _san_." Jawab Karin sedikit menyeringai—tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah wanita tersebut.

"Karena Kazune ada urusan penting, dan saat aku menelpon ibumu, dia tidak mengangkat teleponku. Aku pikir dia masih tidur." Tukas wanita itu lagi. Dan ya, seperti yang kalian pikirkan, wanita yang merupakan penumpang mobil tersebut adalah ibunda Kazune.

"Bagaimana, dengan Kazusa- _chan_?" tanya Karin dengan hati-hati. Gadis itu tidak ingin bermaksud—bahwa menandakan ia—keberatan.

"Ah, gadis itu tidak perlu ditanya. Menyetir mobil saja seperti mobilnya yang menyetir dia." Jawab Ibunda Kazune—yang kedengarannya jawaban tersebut—terkesan menyindir putrinya sendiri.

Karin tertawa hambar mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita mau kemana, Ba- _san_?" tanya Karin—mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ah, aku ingin bertemu seseorang disebuah kafe. Dan kafenya berada disekitar sini."

Dan akhirnya, mobil tersebut sampai disebuah parkiran kafe. Sesaat setelah mobil tersebut dimatikan, dengan cepat melepas sabuk pengamannya. Sejenak wanita itu menatap Karin yang tengah asyik memainkan smartphonenya.

"Karin, ikutlah turun denganku." Ajak wanita yang berasal dari keluarga Kujyo ini.

Karin pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah wanita tersebut. Setelah beberapa detik—Karin hanya memandang wanita bersurai _blonde_ tersebut, Karin pun akhirnya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak perlu, Oba- _san_. Aku akan menunggu disini sampai pertemuan Oba- _san_ selesai." Tolak Karin halus.

"Argh." sedikit menggeram.

Wanita itu pun keluar dari mobil tersebut. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian wanita itu kembali lagi dan kini hanya memanggil Karin melalui jendela mobil. Karin sontak menoleh kearah jendela yang diketuk terus-menerus oleh wanita itu. Karin pun menekan tombol agar jendela tersebut terbuka.

"Karin, jika kau merasa bosan, susul saja aku. Dan, satu lagi, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan ' _Oba-san'_ karena aku sekarang akan menjadi calon mertuamu." Ucap wanita itu lalu pergi begitu saja.

Oalah, ternyata hanya begitu saja. _Calon mertua_? Heh, hingga detik ini pun Karin masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Aku… Tunangan Kazune?"

Mengingat hal itu saja kadang membuatnya pusing. Andai saja tunangannya tidak menyebalkan seperti Kazune, itu tidak akan masalah. Tetapi, kalau melihat kenyataannya begini, apa boleh buat? Mau mengadu pada siapa? Ayahnya? Bahkan, jika ayahnya tahu kalau ia dijodohkan dengan Kazune, bukannya menolak malah tambah setuju dan bisa saja mereka langsung dinikahkan. Mengingat hubungan ayahnya yang sangat dekat dengan ayah Kazune—sudah seperti keluarga sendiri, itu akan makin susah untuk mencoba-coba memutuskan ikatan pertunangan ini. Karin hanya bisa menghela pasrah menerima kenyataan.

Gadis itu pun mencoba melirik-lirik kearah luar jendela—tepatnya ke sebuah bangunan dengan tulisan Tokyo Café didepannya. Tiba-tiba saja, gadis itu pun mendapati ibunda Kazune yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang. Yang membuat Karin tertarik adalah ibunda Kazune tengah berbincang dengan seorang wanita dengan gadis yang duduk disampingnya. Mungkin bisa dibilang mereka adalah seorang ibu dan anak. Tetapi, sepertinya Karin mengenali sosok anak perempuan yang sebaya dengannya tersebut namun entah dimana ia pernah bertemu.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"_ _E-Eh! Gomen nasai!"_

 _"_ _Betsu ni,"_

 _"_ _Nani?"_

 _"_ _Ah, tidak apa-apa."_

 _"_ _Ohh.. Yokatta… Souka, aku pergi ya, ja."_

 **END OF FLASHBACK.**

.

.

.

Apa jangan-jangan gadis tersebut adalah gadis yang tidak sengaja ditabrak Karin di depan restoran Kazune tadi malam?

 **~~Heart Gata Virus~~**

Malam hari pun tiba. Karin dan Kazune tengah asyik menonton sebuah acara dari layar kaca di ruang keluarga. Beberapa menit yang lalu, mereka hanya diam dan fokus menonton acara tersebut sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka—membuka pembicaraan.

"Karin, buatkan aku teh, dong." Pinta Kazune dengan nada yang dibuat-buatnya agar terkesan manja dan manis—namun menurut Karin itu terdengar menjijikan.

Karin pun sejenak menghela nafas lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke dapur.

Sepanjang perjalanannya ke dapur, tiba-tiba pikiran gadis bersurai _brunette_ itu teringat pada sosok seorang perempuan yang seusia dengannya. Sosok gadis beriris _ruby_ dengan surai _indigo_ panjang, parasnya yang cantik dan anggun—yang ia tabrak semalam. Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu? Bagaimana bisa ia kenal dengan ? Apakah gadis itu juga kenal dengan Kazune?

Karin terus memikirkan hal itu sembari mengaduk secangkir teh untuk Kazune. Sesudah gadis itu mengaduk teh tersebut, Karin segera mengantar cangkir tersebut ke Kazune.

"Ini tehnya," ucap Karin singkat sembari menyodorkan cangkir tersebut kearah Kazune.

Kazune pun menerimanya dengan hati-hati—dikarenakan cangkir tersebut terasa panas—lalu menegaknya dalam satu tegukan. Namun, sepersekian detik kemudian, Kazune langsung menyembur teh tersebut ke sembarangan arah lalu menatap Karin dengan tatapan tajam.

Karin yang diratapi hanya menatap balik dengan menunjukkan wajah yang tak berdosa sekaligus bertanya-tanya. Secara, ia tidak tahu apa ia membuat kesalahan karena bukan dia yang meminumnya.

"Kau tidak mencicipinya dahulu, ya?! Atau kau tidak bisa membuat teh?!" protes Kazune.

"Apa?"

"Coba cicipi ini!" ucap pemuda itu lalu memberi cangkir tersebut kepada gadis yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

Karin pun mencicipi teh buatannya, dan benar saja, rasanya aneh!

"A-Astaga! Teh macam apa ini?!" seru Karin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau pasti salah memasukkan gula. Sepertinya kau memasukkan garam." Simpul Kazune kemudian merampas cangkir yang di pegang Karin. "Sini! Aku saja yang membuat tehnya!" tambah Kazune lalu membawanya ke dapur.

Sesaat setelah Kazune pergi, Karin pun memukul keningnya.

"Astaga! Aku terlalu memikirkan gadis itu sampai-sampai salah memasukkan gula. Sudahlah, Karin! Jangan memikirkan gadis yang tidak penting itu!" batinnya.

Sudahlah Karin, lupakan saja.

 **~~Heart Gata Virus~~**

Keesokan harinya…

Karin baru saja mematikan mesin mobilnya sesaat ia tiba didepan sebuah rumah. Gadis itu pun keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan kearah pintu pagar rumah tersebut. Namun, belum saja ia menghampiri pagar tersebut—

"Karin- _chan_!" sapa seseorang dari balik sisi lain pagar.

Suara tersebut jelas sangat familiar di indra pendengaran gadis bersurai _brunette_ itu. Lantas, Karin langsung dengan cepat menghampiri pagar yang baru saja dibuka oleh pemilik rumah.

" _Ohayou_ , Himeka- _chan_!" ucap Karin tersenyum manis.

Ya, pemilik rumah tersebut adalah Kujyo Himeka—adik perempuan dari Kujyo Kazune.

" _Ohayou mou_! Mari masuk!" ajak Himeka mempersilahkan sahabat sekaligus calon kakak iparnya tersebut(?)—masuk kerumahnya.

Mereka pun memasuki rumah dan setibanya di dalam, Himeka langsung mempersilahkan Karin duduk di sofa dan segera berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa makanan ringan dan kaleng minuman.

"Karin- _chan_ , _gomen ne_ , aku hanya punya ini." ucap Himeka sembari meletakkan beberapa snack dan kaleng minum diatas meja tepat di depan Karin.

"Ah, _betsu ni_." Jawab Karin tersenyum.

Sejenak Karin terdiam sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah tersebut. Ia teringat bahwa sudah seminggu lebih ia tidak mengunjungi rumah ini—tidak, bahkan gadis itu tidak sekalipun menyapa kedua adik perempuan Kazune ini selama seminggu terakhir dihitung dari hari pertama Karin mulai ditebas _Kazuners_.

"Karin- _chan_ ,"panggil Himeka pelan—yang membuat Karin menoleh kearahnya.

"Ng?" sahut Karin.

"Apakah yang dikatakan anak-anak disekolah itu benar?—" tanya Himeka pelan—terdengar jelas bahwa gadis bersurai _indigo_ tersebut menggantungkan kalimatnya—sejenak. "—Bahwa Karin _-chan_ bertunangan dengan Kazune _-chan_?" sambung gadis itu.

Alangkah terkejutnya Karin mendengar pertanyaan itu dan dengan sekejap kedua matanya membola.

"D-Dari m-m-ma-mana ka-kau ta-tahu i-itu?" tanya Karin gelagapan.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu sekitar sebulan—bahkan hanya sehari saja berita tentang **_perjodohan KarinXKazune_** tersebut sudah diketahui banyak orang termasuk Himeka? Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi?! Apa hanya karena Kazune merangkulnya lima hari yang lalu?! Atau karena ia berangkat bareng Kazune?! Yang benar saja!

"Semua orang tengah membicarakannya. Aku tidak percaya jika tidak dari kalian. Apakah itu benar?" tanya Himeka antusias. Sepertinya adik perempuan Kazune ini sangat ingin tahu yang padahal kenyataannya memang demikian benar.

"T-Tidak, i-itu tidak benar! Mereka hanya salah paham!" jawab Karin sedikit terbata-bata. Ia berbohong.

 _Gomen nasai_ , Himeka _-chan_. Belum saatnya kau mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.

"Ah—"

" _Gomen ne_ , Himeka _-chan_. Aku lupa membeli persediaan bahan makanan! Aku pergi dulu! _Ja mata_!" potong Karin beranjak dari duduknya kemudian langsung pergi begitu saja.

Dengan cepat Karin membuka pintu mobilnya kemudian menancap gas dan meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

 **~~Heart Gata Virus~~**

Sesampainya gadis itu di depan rumahnya…

Karin berjalan gontai dan dengan malas ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk membuka kenop pintu rumahnya. Seketika ia teringat akan suatu hal, hal yang membuat ia mengunjungi rumah Himeka. _Bukankah ia pergi kesana untuk menanyakan gadis yang ia tabrak sewaktu di restoran?_ Hebatnya, Karin malah tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Himeka yang masih berbicara. Kau sangat bodoh, Karin.

Pintu rumahnya pun terbuka dan Karin berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"Tadaima" ucap Karin lalu ia berjalan menuju tangga.

Namun, belum sampai ia menginjak anak tangga pertama, ia mendengar ada suara wanita yang tengah mengobrol di ruang tengah. Bukankah ibunda Karin sedang kerja? Lalu siapa dia?

Dengan cepat Karin menghampiri ruangan tersebut untuk mengeceknya. Ternyata, seorang wanita bersurai _blonde_ tengah berbincang dengan pemuda dan seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah , Kazune dan—GADIS ITU?!

TBC

.

.

.

.

 **Hai author kembali lagi membawa chap 3! Sebelumnya author mohon maaf karena telat update T_T itu karena ide buntu dan tugas numpuk TwT maklumlah author udah kelas 3 ESEMPE(?) tugas sana-sini, ditambah asap yang terus menerus tiada hentinya menyelimuti kota tempat tinggal author yang membuat pemerintah meliburkan kegiatan ajar-mengajar dan bahkan author dan kawan-kawan2(?) banyak ketinggalan pelajaranT_T *curhat* #plak.**

 **Sebenarnya author pengen nanti aja updatenya karena ini kurang panjang(?). Tetapi, karena ada hal lain jadi harus updatenya sekarang aja. Menurut author sih ini masih kurang panjang dan KENCENG.**

 **Baiklah saatnya membalas ripiu!**

 **KujyoNozara :** Iya makasih ya! XD ini udah update! Happy reading!^^

 **Karin Ashiya :** Ini udah update lho! Happy reading!^^

 **Ayu :** Makasih udah bilang bagus TwT *menyeka air mata* ini udah update, selamat membaca!

 **Chinatsu Kinoshita :** Yo! Okaeri~(?) Aww Natsu-san senyam-senyum sendiri yeah XD (?) author bukanya lewat laptop^^ hehe… Iya Karin kasian digangguin Kazuners terus haha #ditebasKarin. Btw ini udah update XD dan ini udah lebih dari seminggu kan? XD #gomenne *sujud* happy reading^^

 **Kirigaya Zikarishika :** Aww author terharu bisa membuat kamu terkesan *menyeka air mata* XD author gak tau nih harus manggil kamu apa XD. Chap sebelumnya kurang panjang? Yang ini lebih kurang :v tapi author janji chap depan bakal panjang deh ^^. Btw,boleh kok manggil author Rinchan XD. Happy reading^^

 **Mia :** Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah bilang keren XD selamat membaca ya!

 **Kira-chan :** Ini udah lanjut. Menarik? Masa sih? Menurut author fic ini gaje TwT. Btw selamat membaca ya!

 **Sakura Myori :** Ini udah lanjut lho XD. Makasih udah bilang keren XD

 **Fujimura Inoue :** Yo, silken juga! (udah kenal woi XD). Makasih Inoue-chan udah bilang keren. Iya ini kan emang lagunya mereka 48 :v dan author ga wota, hanya sekedar kagum saja kok hehe. Selamat membaca ya!

 **Heztyindah :** Ini udah update XD Makasih udah bilang bagus XD selamat membaca!^^

 **Umroh Yoshioka :** Ini sudah update XD selamat membaca!

 **Yoshhhh akhirnya selesai. Oh ya, author mau kasih pengumuman nih. Author kayaknya hiatus dulu deh soalnya bentar lagi author bakal try out pertama yang gak tau kapan dilaksanakan. Jadi, author harus mempersiapkan diri mulai sekarang. Tapi tenang, kalo ada waktu author bakal update kok.**

 **Sekian dari author dan terimakasih banyak yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk read, review, fav dan follow fic author^^**

 **Happy reading and enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Kamu kenapa, Karin?

**KARIN POV  
** Aku, Hanazono Karin, siswi SakuraGaoka High School kelas 11-B. Aku hanyalah gadis biasa—sama dengan siswi-siswi lainnya. Aku gadis pendiam dan susah akur dengan orang-orang. Sampai akhirnya, disaat aku naik kelas dan mulai menduduki bangku di kelas 11-B ini, disaat itulah sifat diriku yang sebenarnya terlihat. Apalagi, semenjak aku bertemu dengan KUJYO KAZUNE—lelaki yang paling menyebalkan itu.

Pertemuan pertama kami saat itu terjadi di perpustakaan. Aku dan ia tidak sengaja mengambil buku yang sama di waktu yang sama. Alhasil, bukan bukunya yang ku dapatkan, tetapi malah tangannya. Kami pun bertukar pandang selama beberapa detik hingga akhirnya ia mengambil buku itu namun aku menariknya dari tangannya, lalu ia berusaha merebutnya dariku dan aku menahannya. Acara rebut-rebutan pun terjadi, diiringi teriakan kami yang terus mengatakan 'aku duluan!' dan satunya menjawab 'aku yang lebih dulu!'. Pengawas perpustakaan sudah mengingatkan kami untuk tidak berisik namun kami tidak menggubris teguran itu. Orang-orang disekitar kami pun langsung berpindah tempat tersebut. SREKK. Terdengar suara sobekan yang membuat hening seketika termasuk aku dan Kazune. Kami terhenti sejenak sembari menatap buku yang kami pegang masing-masing separuh. Robek. Sungguh malang nasib kami saat itu harus membayar ganti rugi dan harga buku itu melebihi uang saku milikku yang kebetulan sisa sedikit.

Setelah kejadian itu, kejadian demi kejadian mulai terjadi. Masalah kecil saja dibesar-besarkan. Entah itu apa saja hingga semua murid dikelas itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Namun, semua berubah ketika aku mendengar ucapan ibuku yang menyatakan bahwa aku adalah tunangan Kazune—yang sudah jelas dan sangat akurat bahwa faktanya aku adalah rival Kazune. Aku tidak tahu apa ini takdir atau hanya kebetulan. Intinya, aku sangat tidak bersyukur bisa bertemu Kazune.

.

.

.

 **Title:** Heart Gata Virus

 **Disclaimer :** Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

 **HEART GATA VIRUS © ASHARINCHAN**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance  & Humor

 **WARNING**

 **ALUR KENCENG, GAK NYAMBUNG, ALUR GAK SESUAI JUDUL, TIDAK MENARIK, TIDAK MENGESANKAN, OOC, GAJE, IDE CERITA PASARAN, TYPO MENYEBAR KEMANA-MANA, DE EL EL.**

 **SUMMARY :** Bagaimana rasanya teman yang suka membuatmu jengkel, kesal, sebal, marah, adalah orang yang membuatmu belajar apa arti dari sebuah 'perasaan'?

.

.

.

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA FIC ANEH GAJE BIN JELEK INI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NORMAL POV**

Karin baru saja mengerjapkan matanya—hingga ia dapat melihat dengan jelas disekelilingnya. Gelap, hanya sedikit pencahayaan yang dapat membantunya untuk mencari senter yang berada disebelah tempat tidurnya. Itupun hanya mendapat sedikit biasan cahaya lampu luarnya yang tepat didekat jendela kamar tidurnya. Setelah menggeladah sekitarnya, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah benda yang ia cari. Ditekannya tombol on lalu mengarahkan alat penerangan tersebut kearah jam dinding. Pukul 01.05, ini masih tengah malam. Baik, ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia sudah bangun—tidur—bangun—tidur—bangun selama 5 kali dihitung dari awal ia pertama kali bangun di jam 12.30. Apa yang terjadi dengannya kali ini?

Kalau di ingat-ingat, belakangan ini ia banyak kepikiran. Terutama masalah kejadian tadi siang. Tepatnya, kedatangan tamu tak diundang. Yah, sebenarnya sih katanya itu undangan dari calon mertu—eh, Ibundanya Kazune untuk bertemu dirumah Karin saja. Tapi, tetap saja, menurutnya perempuan itu jelas tamu tak diundang karena bukan ia yang mengundangnya. Apalagi, ia tidak kenal dengan perempuan itu.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Karin masih terdiam ditempat tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun—melihat 'gadis' itu tengah duduk diatas sofa miliknya. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat 'gadis' itu berbincang—dengan wanita bersurai blonde yang tak lain ibunda Kazune—seperti sudah sangat akrab._

 _Beberapa detik yang lalu mereka—termasuk Kazune—tidak menyadari kehadiran Karin. Setelah ibunda Kazune menyapa Karin, barulah 'gadis' tersebut dan Kazune turut menoleh kearah Karin._

 _"_ _Okaeri, Karin-chan!" sapa wanita itu tersenyum lalu menggeser posisi duduknya dengan maksud memberi tempat untuk Karin duduk._

 _Karin yang mengerti dengan maksud tersebut pun hanya menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum kecil._

 _"_ _Tak perlu, Oba-san. Oba-san kapan datang?" tanya Karin sopan._

 _"_ _Kau pergi kerumah Himeka tanpa meninggalkanku sarapan, makanya aku menelpon Kaa-san." Belum saja ibundanya menjawab, Kazune sudah buru-buru menyelanya."Dasar egois," tambah Kazune lagi dengan nada yang dibuatnya terkesan menyindir._

 _"_ _Ya, buat sendiri bisa, kan? Manja banget jadi laki-laki." Protes Karin tak terima dengan ucapan Kazune tadi._

 _"_ _Bilang aja kau tidak bisa memasak, beres kan?"_

 _"_ _Sudah! Sudah! Jangan berdebat disini! Tidak di sekolah, tidak di rumah, kalian selalu saja bertengkar! Tidak tahu sekarang ada tamu!" sela ibunda Kazune menghentikan mereka sebelum terjadi pertengkaran antara Karin dan Kazune._

 _Mereka pun terdiam ketika mendengar hal itu._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

Hhh. Ini benar-benar membosankan, apalagi kalau mengingat-ingat kejadian seperti itu. Dan… Sampai kapan ia harus bangun—tidur—bangun begini? Sampai nanti pagi? Ah, kebetulan tenggorokannya merasa kering. Mungkin, sebaiknya ia turun kebawah untuk minum sejenak sembari mencari kantuk. Ya, itu lebih baik.

Karin pun menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia segera mengambil segelas air lalu meminumnya dalam satu tegakan. Benar-benar melepas dahaga walau hanya air putih.

 **~Heart Gata Virus~**

Suasana SMA SakuraGaoka pagi ini benar-benar ramai. Meskipun sebenarnya suasana sekolah ini setiap hari selalu ramai, tetapi, ada yang berbeda kali ini.

Sebuah _sport car_ baru saja terparkir manis diparkiran sekolah. Karin dan Kazune lah yang berada didalam mobil mewah tersebut. Karin sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan _Kazuners_ yang tiba-tiba datang dan melingkari mobil yang Karin tumpangi. Sebenarnya, sepanjang perjalanan tadi, Karin memiliki firasat buruk yang akan menimpanya. Entahlah apa itu, tetapi, dengan kehadiran _Kazuners_ secara tiba-tiba ini seperti memberi tanda-tanda pada Karin bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Karin menelan ludahnya. Mau tidak mau ia harus menghadapi semua ini—lagi. Sementara itu, Kazune sudah sedari tadi memperhatikan gelagat Karin. Ia tahu bahwa Karin gelisah. Entah apa yang berada dipikiran pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu, dengan segera tangan pemuda itu menggenggam tangan kiri gadis yang berada disebelahnya. Sontak pandangan Karin yang tadinya tertuju kearah para _fansgirl_ Kazune, kini menoleh ke sebelahnya, tepatnya Kazune yang kini juga menatap padanya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan selalu berada disisimu." Ucap Kazune seraya menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

Nah, kan. Apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu? Apakah pemuda itu akan melindungi Karin?

"I-Iya." Jawab Karin yang pandangannya terkunci oleh kedua iris bermanik _sapphire_ milik pemuda bermarga Kujyo ini. "Ayo, kita pergi."

"Kau tunggu disini," kata Kazune membuat ekspresi Karin tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bingung.

Kazune pun melepas genggaman itu lalu membuka pintu mobilnya dan pergi keluar. Terdengar sambutan meriah dari arah luar—tepatnya dari para _Kazuners_ —tatkala Kazune keluar dari mobil. Begitu pintu mobilnya tertutup, Karin melihat Kazune tidak menggubris sambutan mereka. Karin juga melihat bahwa Kazune membelok arah jalannya, tepatnya mengelilingi mobilnya lalu berhenti didepan pintu mobil sebelah Karin. Karin sedikit bingung dengan perbuatan Kazune yang tiba-tiba membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Ia _speechless_ untuk beberapa saat sebelum keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Teriakan _Kazuners_ semakin terdengar histeris, apalagi disaat Kazune meraih tangan kanan Karin lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat. Sudah seperti selebriti saja, tetapi memang itu yang Karin rasakan sekarang. Ia seperti merasakan bahwa banyak _paparazzi_ yang kini mengelilingi mereka. Terlebih lagi kini ia sedang berdiri disamping pemuda yang banyak dikagumi kaum hawa. Entah ini hanya mimpi atau bukan, hanya saja, ia ingin selalu seperti ini. Bukan karena hubungannya yang kini sekarang adalah tunangan Kazune, tetapi, ia hanya ingin banyak orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan _envy_. Tahu kan kalau Karin itu dijuluki sebagai _'otak udang'_? Bagaimana rasanya jika melihat Karin si _'otak udang'_ kini tengah bergandengan tangan dengan pemuda jenius nomor satu di sekolah yang terkategori elit ini? _Envy_? Pasti.

"Lihatlah! Mereka berpegangan tangan!" seru salah satu _Kazuners_.

"Apa jangan-jangan selama ini gosip tentang hubungan mereka ternyata benar?" sahut salah satu _Kazuners_ lainnya.

"Heh, aku iri deh!"

Parkiran sekolah yang biasanya hanya ramai dipenuhi oleh kendaraan yang sedang terparkir, kini dipenuhi juga oleh ratusan siswa. Termasuk Jin dan Kazusa—pun terkejut atas momen itu. Lihat saja, Kazune begitu entengnya menarik tangan Karin berjalan membelah barisan segerombolan _Kazuners_ menuju koridor.

Sepanjang koridor pun heboh tatkala melihat sepasang tunangan tersebut. Ada yang berteriak-teriak sendiri, ada yang pingsan (salah satu _Kazuners_ ), dan ada yang mengabadikan momen tersebut dengan ponsel mereka.

Kalau di pikir-pikir, kejadian ini memang tidak bisa dipercaya—termasuk tentang hubungan yang mereka jalin sekarang, ciuman itu, dan sebagainya. Oh ayolah, status yang cocok mereka sandang adalah _rival_. Yah, walau sebenarnya tidak ada yang mustahil kalau _Kami-sama_ berkehendak. Apakah kejadian seperti ini adalah pertanda yang baik buat mereka? Atau malah sebaliknya? Kita lihat saja nanti.

Sesampainya didepan kelas 11-A, Kazune pun melepas genggaman itu lalu memutar badannya menghadap kearah Karin.

"Kita berpisah disini. Aku duluan, ya." Kata Kazune tersenyum. Senyuman yang jarang-jarang dilihat oleh para _Kazuners_ itu pun langsung mendapat respon dari mereka. Mereka berteriak histeris dan kali ini benar-benar histeris.

"Iya." Jawab Karin singkat lalu ia membalas senyuman itu.

"Jam istirahat nanti aku jemput."

"Oke."

Mereka pun berpisah. Karin kembali berjalan sedangkan Kazune memasuki kelasnya. _Kazuners_ pun memecah menjadi dua bagian, sebagian mengikuti Karin dan sebagian lagi menguping Kazune. Ooh la la, Karin benar-benar merasa seperti seorang selebriti yang tengah diikuti _paparazzi_ sekarang.

 **~Heart Gata Virus~**

11-B, itulah kelas Karin. Gadis bermarga Hanazono itu pun memasuki kelasnya. Baru saja sepersekian detik ia melangkah, seluruh pasang mata seketika tertuju padanya. Walau gadis _brunette_ itu sedikit heran dengan sikap mereka yang bisa dibilang aneh, tetapi ia berusaha untuk bersikap seolah tidak peduli. Toh, biasanya ia dianggap tidak ada di kelas ini.

Karin pun berjalan menuju bangkunya tanpa menoleh kearah kiri maupun kanan, karena ia tahu bahwa sebagian besar orang yang kini menatapnya adalah orang-orang yang tidak menyukai keberadaannya dan status hubungannya dengan Kazune.

"Yak, minna, saya ada pengumuman penting." Ucap Kirio memecah keheningan sekaligus membuat seluruh pasang mata mengalihkan pandangannya dari Karin.

Berterimakasihlah kepada Kirio karena ia telah membuat suasana sedikit mencair dan menghilangkan ketegangan Karin.

"Berhubung _sensei_ sedang ada dinas diluar kota selama beberapa hari dan tidak ada tugas yang beliau tinggalkan, untuk mengisi jam kosong, kita bersih-bersih kelas saja. Setuju?"

"Setujuuu!" jawab seisi kelas tersebut secara serentak.

Mereka pun bangkit dari kursi mereka lalu mengambil peralatan bersih-bersih—termasuk Karin. Karin yang baru saja ingin mengambil cairan pembersih lantai lantas tertunda karena Kirio memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karin pada Kirio yang kini tengah menghampirinya.

"Kau ingin membantu mereka mengepel lantai?" tanya Kirio—yang malah bertanya balik.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Karin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Lebih baik kamu ambil beberapa sapu lidi di gudang. Karena, kalau kamu ikut-ikutan dengan mereka, bisa-bisa kamu…" belum juga Kirio menyelesaikan ucapannya, Karin sudah duluan memotongnya.

"Baiklah. Aku tahu," potong Karin lalu meletakkan botol yang berisi cairan pembersih lantai tersebut diatas meja kemudian ia berjalan menuju gudang.

Tanpa disadari oleh gadis yang bermarga Hanazono tersebut, ternyata beberapa siswi mengikutinya sedari tadi. Sesampainya di gudang, kedua mata Karin langsung menangkap beberapa sapu lidi tergeletak dipojok ruangan kumuh tersebut. Baru saja beberapa langkah Karin memasuki ruangan itu, tiba-tiba para siswi tadi ada yang mendorong tubuhnya ke depan hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai.

.

.

.

.

BRUK.

.

.

.

.

"KAZUNEEEEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Kazune baru saja balik dari toilet dan ingin menuju kelasnya. Kebetulan, arah kelasnya melewati gudang sekolah yang didalamnya ada Karin dan beberapa para siswi tersebut. Saat ia melewati pintu gudang itu, langkahnya sempat terhenti sejenak karena merasa bahwa namanya terpanggil. Namun, ia cepat-cepat kembali melangkah karena ia berpikir bahwa suara yang memanggilnya itu tidak mungkin suara Karin.

Sesampainya di kelas 11-A, Kazune pun berjalan menuju bangkunya lalu duduk disana dan kembali mendengarkan penjelasan dari _sensei_ nya.

Tak terasa, pelajaran telah usai dan bel tanda istirahat pun berdentang. Kazune pun langsung beranjak keluar lalu berjalan menuju kelas Karin. Namun, sesampainya di kelas Karin, ia tidak melihat sosok Karin disana.

"Dimana Karin?" tanya Kazune kepada salah satu siswi yang baru saja membuang sampah di tong sampah.

"Tidak tahu. Selama satu jam pelajaran ini ia tidak kembali setelah ia keluar tadi." Jawaban itu jelas membuat Kazune seperti disambar petir. _Jangan katakan bahwa yang didalam gudang tadi benar-benar Karin!_

Sontak Kazune langsung berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju gudang. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang berada didepannya hingga membuat diantaranya jatuh tertabrak karenanya. Ia tak peduli karena yang ada didalam pikirannya sekarang adalah Karin.

 _Karin, tunggu aku!_ Batinnya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangan tempat penyimpanan barang tak terpakai itu, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, dengan cepat Kazune mendobrak pintu tersebut dengan keras.

"KARIN!" panggilnya. Namun, sosok Karin juga tidak ada disana. Hanya sebuah kursi dengan tali yang menggumpal diatasnya. Kemana Karin?

Kazune pun mencoba mengecek sekali lagi ke kelas Karin dan secara kebetulan Karin juga hendak keluar setiba Kazune ingin masuk ke kelasnya.

"K-Kazune?" panggil Karin dengan nada yang gemetaran. Karin tampak ketakutan.

"Karin? Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?!" tanya Kazune tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah menjadi khawatir.

Dan, tiba-tiba juga para _Kazuners_ kembali mengepung dua manusia itu. Entah darimana asalnya dan kapan mereka tahu, tiba-tiba saja kelas Karin yang tadinya sepi karena sekarang masih jam istirahat kini penuh dengan segerombolan siswi yang ingin langsung menyaksikan itu. Kazune yang merasa bahwa segerombolan siswi itu mengganggu suasana, akhirnya Kazune menarik Karin untuk menjauhi mereka. Kazune pun menariknya kembali ke gudang karena itu adalah tempat satu-satunya untuk bisa berbicara empat mata.

Merasa bahwa suasana lebih aman, Kazune pun meminta penjelasan pada Karin apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kazune, aku takut." Hanya jawaban itu saja yang dapat Karin lontarkan. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini hingga tak dapat menjawab dengan jawaban yang lain meski Kazune sudah melontarkan pertanyaan yang berbeda.

Terdengar perlahan demi perlahan Karin terisak yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang menangis. Tubuh Karin bergemetar dan tangisannya memecah Kejadian ini sangat jarang terjadi dan bahkan bisa dibilang langka. Karena pada dasarnya, Kazune adalah rival Karin, mana mungkin Kazune bisa melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

Kazune panik, khawatir, sekaligus bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena pada dasarnya ia tidak tahu mengapa Karin bisa seperti ini. "Kalo dipeluk sebentar, boleh, kan?" batin pemuda itu.

Ia pun mencoba menarik tubuh Karin sehingga sedikit membentur. Tangan pemuda yang memiliki marga Kujyo tersebut melingkari tubuh gadis itu sedangkan tangan satunya mengusap kepala Karin. _So sweet_ , huh? Sayangnya itu hanya dilakukan semata-mata untuk menenangkan Karin.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian Karin lebih tenang dan tangisannya perlahan-lahan berhenti.

"Sudah puas nangis?" tanya Kazune lembut.

"He-eh,"

Kazune pun melepas pelukan itu lalu ia menatap wajah Karin. Wajah gadis yang bersurai _brunette_ itu tampak lebih tenang walaupun rasa ketakutan masih terlihat ada disana.

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Kazune hati-hati. Ia tahu bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan masalah itu, tetapi rasa penasarannya yang besar membuatnya ingin sekali tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Karin hanya terdiam lalu tertunduk seraya menggeleng setelah beberapa saat. Ia juga menghapus sisa air matanya kemudian mendongak keatas karena pada faktanya Kazune lebih tinggi darinya. Tampak seulas senyuman terukir di bibir Hanazono itu. Pintar sekali, Karin sudah mulai bisa berakting seakan-akan ia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Ayo kita pergi, Kazune. Bagaimana jika ada yang mengkhawatirkan kita?"

Kazune tahu bahwa Karin tidak ingin membicarakan masalah itu. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa gadis yang bernotabene tunangannya ini mencoba-coba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. _Jangan coba-coba berbohong dengan Kujyo Kazune_.

Pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu menghela panjang.

"Baiklah, aku tahu apa maksudmu. Tetapi, lain kali, apapun itu sebaiknya kau beritahu padaku. Oke?"

Karin pun tersenyum tipis lalu sedikit mengangguk.

Bel tanda pelajaran akan kembali dimulai pun akhirnya berdentang. Waktu istirahat pun berakhir. Mereka berpisah setelah keluar dari gudang itu. Karin dan Kazune kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

Kazune kini berjalan di koridor. Tentunya ia tidak sendirian karena _Kazuners_ selalu ada dibelakangnya mengekori pemuda bersurai _blonde_ ini. Meski sebenarnya merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran fansnya, tetapi ia tidak begitu peduli. Ia masih kepikiran soal Karin tentang apa dan siapa yang membuatnya demikian. Setiap Kazune melontarkan pertanyaan, pasti Karin menjawab dengan pembicaraan yang berbeda.

"T-Tunggu! Kenapa kau memikirkannya, Kujyo?" batin Kazune lalu ia menggeleng cepat.

Terlebih lagi, setelah keluar gudang tadi, Karin langsung berlari meninggalkan Kazune tanpa sebab.

"Karin, dirimu kenapa?"

 **~Heart Gata Virus~**

Sudah satu minggu ini Karin bersikap aneh dan sikapnya itu disadari oleh tunangannya sendiri—Kazune. Karin banyak diam dan tidak lagi ceria seperti dulu. Ia juga banyak mengurung diri dikamarnya. Setiap Kazune menyapanya, Karin langsung bersikap seolah-olah mencari alasan agar bisa menghindar dari pemuda bermarga Kujyo tersebut.

Sudah satu minggu ini pula mereka tidak berangkat bareng ke sekolah. Mereka menggunakan mobil mereka masing-masing. Banyak orang yang curiga apa yang telah terjadi diantara Karin dan Kazune. Setiap orang-orang yang bertanya tentang hubungan mereka, Karin hanya diam dan tidak mengacuhkannya.

Kini, Karin baru saja selesai mengerjakan latihan soal-soal yang diberikan gurunya. Ia pun mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya ke meja guru lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Setibanya diambang pintu, ia melihat Miyon dan Kazusa berlalu didepan kelasnya.

"Hai, Karin- _chan_!" sapa gadis kembaran Kazune dan gadis bersurai _tosca_ secara bersamaan.

Karin tersenyum.

"Hai juga, Kazusa _-chan_ , Miyon _-chan_!" jawab Karin lalu berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kita jarang sekali bertemu ya padahal kita satu sekolah, lho! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Miyon. Terselip nada tanda ia bergurau diucapannya.

"Yah, begitulah. Kamu sendiri, Miyon- _chan_?" jawab Karin seadanya. Sebelum itu, gadis _brunette_ itu sempat menghela.

"Baik,"

"Hey. Hey. Kau tidak menanyakan kabarku, _kakak ipar_?" celetuk Kazusa.

Miyon yang mendengarnya pun tertawa. Sedangkan Karin hanya mendengus kesal.

"Hey, hubungan kami tidak lebih dari sebuah ikatan tunangan yang dijodohkan tanpa ada persetujuan dahulu dari kedua belah pihak. Jadi jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan begitu." Sanggah Karin.

"Mana tahu dimasa depan kau menikah dengannya, Karin- _chan_!" gurau Kazusa yang membuatnya mendapat jitakan gratis dari gadis yang dipanggilnya 'kakak ipar' tersebut.

Pipi Karin memerah mendengarnya.

"S-Sudahlah! Pergi sana!"

"Lha malah ngusir. Yasudahlah, kami pergi dulu. Ja, Karin _-chan_ ~" kata Kazusa sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi.

 _"_ _Baik, tadi itu memalukan sekali."_ Pikir Karin dalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ia nanti menikah dengan Kazune. Pasti menyulitkan karena tidak bisa bebas dari pantauan _segerombolan wanita yang cerewet nan menyebalkan_ atau _Kazuners._ Lagipula, siapa yang mau menikah dengan lelaki menyebalkan itu?

 _"_ _A-Apa yang kau pikirkan, Karin?" Entah mengapa pipi Karin memerah lagi untuk kedua kalinya._

"Hoi, Karin!" baritone yang khas itu membuyarkan lamuan Karin.

Gadis itu pun menoleh keasal suara itu dan mendapati Kazune tengah berjalan kearahnya. Sontak Karin terkejut dan dengan cepat ia mengembalikan pandangannya kedepan lalu berjalan cepat.

Kazune yang melihatnya pun dengan cepat berlari menghampiri Karin namun sepertinya gadis itu mendengar bahwa Kazune berlari kearahnya—yang membuatnya turut berlari agar bisa menghindar dari Kazune. Acara kejar-kejaran pun terjadi. Karin berlari memotong jalan melewati lapangan sekolah lalu menyusuri koridor yang menuju _rooftop_ dan berlari kearah sana. Namun, Kazune adalah seorang pelari—otomatis Kazune lari lebih cepat dari Karin—yang membuat pemuda itu berhasil menangkap tangan Karin setibanya di _rooftop_ tersebut.

"Jangan lari!" ucap Kazune menahan tangan Karin.

"Apa yang kau mau?!" teriak Karin seraya meronta-ronta.

Genggaman Kazune bisa dilepas beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Kazune kembali menarik dan kini Kazune menarik kedua tangan Karin lalu menahannya.

Karin menatap Kazune. Terpapar jelas bahwa Karin gemetaran lagi seperti kejadian saat digudang minggu lalu.

"K-Kau kenapa, K-Kazune?" tanya Karin sedikit terbata-bata.

"Seharusnya akulah yang bertanya demikian. Kau kenapa? Kenapa selama seminggu ini kau selalu menghindariku? Apa aku ada melakukan kesalahan? Tolong beritahu aku!"

Karin terdiam sejenak.

.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Baru saja beberapa langkah Karin memasuki ruangan itu, tiba-tiba para siswi tadi ada yang mendorong tubuhnya ke depan hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai. Belum sampai disitu, mereka juga menyeret Karin ke sebuah kursi yang tak terpakai disana lalu mengikatnya._

 _"_ _Mau apa kalian?!" teriak Karin dengan volume keras. Namun, bukannya mendapat respon dari para siswi tersebut, ia malah mendapat sebuah tamparan yang mendarat sangat mulus di pipi kanannya. "Kenapa menamparku?! Apa salahku?!"_

 _"_ _Diamlah!" salah satu siswi menjawab dengan nada yang tidak kalah kerasnya dengan Karin._

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan diam kalau kalian tidak menjawab pertanyaanku! Apa mau kalian, hah?!" teriak Karin._

 _"_ _Diam!"_

 _Karin memasang ekspresi kesal seraya menatap wajah mereka yang tampaknya juga kesal dengannya. Karin sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum salah satu siswi yang sedari tadi tengah mengikat tangannya mengencangkan ikatan tersebut._

 _"_ _Sakit, bodoh!" Karin pun sengaja berteriak kearah telinga siswi yang mengikat kedua tangannya itu hingga membuat siswi itu menutup telinganya._

 _"_ _Jangan berteriak ditelingaku!"_

 _"_ _Itu tak seberapa dengan tali yang tengah melilit di kedua tanganku sekarang! Cepat lepaskan!" sentak Karin._

 _Salah satu siswi lainnya langsung menendang kursi yang Karin duduki hingga mengarah kepadanya. Sepertinya siswi lainnya itu jengkel akibat perlakuan Karin terhadap temannya itu._

 _"_ _Kau mau masalah ini cepat selesai dengan bagaimana? Dengan cara baik-baik atau…?" tanyanya yang sontak membuat Karin terdiam—ia memasang ekspresi bingung._

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu?!"_

 _"_ _Jauhi Kujyo-san." Sahut siswi yang lainnya._

 _"_ _Dengar, kejadian ini hanya sebuah peringatan untukmu. Kali ini kau bisa lolos dariku. Namun, apabila aku mendengar kau masih bersamanya, aku tidak akan segan-segan akan memperlakukanmu lebih dari sebuah penyiksaan. Kau tahu berapa banyak orang yang tidak menyukaimu karena kau dekat dengan Kujyo-san?" terdengar sedikit penjedaan dan siswi itu terdiam sesaat sebelum ia kembali melanjutkannya, "—Hampir seluruh siswi di sekolah ini tidak menyukai keberadaanmu. Kau beruntung kini kau masih bisa menginjakkan kakimu disekolah ini. Coba andaikan jikalau seluruh siswi disekolah ini bekerja sama untuk menyingkirkanmu dari sini?"_

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

.

"Jawab aku, Karin!"

TBC

.

.

.

.

 **Hai, author kembali lagi membawa Chap 4! Bagaimana? Memuaskan? Atau mengecewakan? Maafkan aku TwT**

 **Chap ini lebih** **sedikit** **panjang. Sesuai janji author kan? XD #plak *digebukin readers***

 **Ohya, Author sudah berapa lama hiatus dari fic ini? Cukup lama, ya? Soalnya author lagi berperang nih sama soal-soal ujian semenjak awal tahun ini yang membuat author tidak bisa melanjutkan fic ini (sebenarnya author juga wb berat XD #plak). Awal Januari kemaren Ulangan Semester 1 karena tahun kemaren kan asap gitu jadi ulangannya diundur, terus disambung dengan Try Out 1, terus free beberapa minggu langsung masuk ke Try Out 2 dan setelah itu cuman dikasih waktu beberapa hari langsung UTS, terus dikasih beberapa minggu lagi langsung ke TryOut 3, terus sebulan kemudian langsung Ujian Praktek lalu UAS (marathon lho guys TwT), dan sekarang free 2 minggu sebelum UN! *lha malah curhat***

 **Tapi sekarang ch.4 nya udah selesai! Semoga suka yaa! XD.**

 **Sekarang saatnya membalas review!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Heztyindah :** Hehe… Di chapter ini GADIS itu belum terungkap XD. Mungkin di chap depan bakal ketahuan, jadi mohon sabar ya XD#plak. Btw terimakasih sudah mau baca! Review lagi ya! (Maaf updatenya lama TwT)

 **KujyoNozara :** Masih menjadi misteri XD maybe chap depan bakal terungkap XD mohon sabar ya! Terimakasih sudah baca!

 **Guest :** Pas baca 'getar-getar cinta' nya langsung jadi nyanyi 'bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran' XD #korbaniklangudday #plak. Btw terimakasih sudah baca! Baca ch.4 juga ya!

 **Bigi-chan :** Aww thankyou! Ini udah di next XD dibaca ya terus di review lagi XD, dan semoga suka!

 **Ayu :** Sudah di next nih(: dibaca ya XD terus direview XD. Semoga suka ya!

 **MissLibero :** Terimakasih sudah memberitahu (: lain kali aku perbaiki deh~ ch.4 sudah up nih, di baca ya? Semoga suka XD

 **Sakura myori :** Aku comeback nih XD *lha kayak artis aja pake comeback-an* Btw Terimakasihhhh, ficnya makin keren ya XD? Ch.4 nya gimana nih? Memuaskan gak? XD Review lagi ya! I'll miss you too XD

 **Endah :** Nyasar dari fic sebelah lu XD? Disini fic jepang bukan korea XD #candaya. Baca lagi ya trs review :P

 **Kirigaya Zikarishika :** Makasih ya XD ini sudah up lho monggo di baca trs review lagi XD hehe… semoga suka!

 **Umroh Yoshioka :** Gadis itu akan diungkap kok, mungkin chap depan XD. Mohon sabar ya! Semoga suka chapter empatnya!

 **Amanahsulis :** Jangan sedih nanti akunya juga ikut sedih ): wkwk. Kamunya semangat juga ya! Kita harus bisa melewati rintangan ini(?) btw semoga suka chap 4nya ya! Jangan lupa review lagi! XD

 **Lia :** Ch.4 nya seru juga gak? XD btw terimakasih sudah baca ya, review lagi ya! XD

 **Kakuheiki :** Aku nepatin janji kan? XD ini udah _up_ lho semoga suka chap.4nya ya!

 **Alivia Simpkins :** Makasih ya alivia! Yah walau judulnya gak nyambung TwT. Baca lagi chap.4nya XD jangan lupa review lagi!

 **Sherry Miyano :** Ini sudah di-next (: dibaca ya, terus di review. Semoga suka !

 **Genichi :** Ini sudah di update XD aamiin semoga lulus XD dibaca ya! Semoga suka!

 **Rikka :** Terimakasih sudah baca fic ini XD ch.4 nya gimana? Tolong review lagi ya XD

.

.

 **Akhirnya selesai juga acara reviewnya. Oh ya banyak yang bilang kalau judul ini gak nyambung dengan ceritanya. Oke, author sadar akan hal itu TwT. Tapi, author punya alasan mengapa author memilih "Heart Gata Virus" sebagai judul fic ini. Tapi, author ga bilang sekarang XD mungkin chap depan, atau chap depannya lagi, atau waktu chapter terakhir XD.**

 **Maaf ya kalau chapter ini percakapan KazuRinnya sedikit karena ini sudah mulai masuk-masuk konflik gitu. Dan maaf atas keterlambatan author dalam mengupdate fic ini apabila menurut readers** **sudah sangat lambat** **. Seperti yang author katakan, author sudah kelas tiga dan sedang berperang dengan soal-soal. Lagipula, author tidak fokus ke satu fic saja, kurang lebih ada 23 fic yang author kerjakan, yah walau sebenarnya dari semua itu hanya beberapa yang author lanjut XD. Tahu saja lah apa penyakit jadi seorang author—WB (Writer's Block) atau ide buntu TwT.**

 **Ohya udah pada baca fic author yang Memories Of You gak? Author sangat berterimakasih sudah baca fic gaje bin aneh bin kenceng itu. Tapi, author ingin menghapusnya dengan alasan karena fic itu buat author baper T_T, fic itu semacam membawa author ke masa-masa dulu yang seharusnya author lupakan sekarang TwT. Jadi sebelum author hapus, author meminta persetujuan kalian apakah sebaiknya dihapus atau dilanjut. Jujur semenjak fic itu di publish author tiba-tiba berpikiran seperti ini.**

 **Sekian dari curcolan panjang author yang gaje dan aneh ini. Terimakasih banyak yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk read, review, fav, dan follow fic author^^**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review, Please.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Jauhi aku mulai sekarang!

.

.

.

 **Title:** Heart Gata Virus

 **Disclaimer :** Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

 **HEART GATA VIRUS © ASHARINCHAN**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance  & Humor

 **WARNING**

 **ALUR KENCENG, GAK NYAMBUNG, ALUR GAK SESUAI JUDUL, TIDAK MENARIK, TIDAK MENGESANKAN, OOC, GAJE, IDE CERITA PASARAN, TYPO MENYEBAR KEMANA-MANA, DE EL EL.**

 **SUMMARY :** Bagaimana rasanya teman yang suka membuatmu jengkel, kesal, sebal, marah, adalah orang yang membuatmu belajar apa arti dari sebuah 'perasaan'?

.

.

.

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA FIC ANEH GAJE BIN JELEK INI**

.

.

.

"Seharusnya akulah yang bertanya demikian. Kau kenapa? Kenapa selama seminggu ini kau selalu menghindariku? Apa aku ada melakukan kesalahan? Tolong beritahu aku!"

Lelaki yang bernotabene tunangan Karin tersebut sedikit mengguncang tubuh Karin dengan maksud meminta penjelasan lebih jelas terkait permasalahan yang sepertinya ditutup-tutup Karin.

"Jawab aku, Karin!" sentak Kazune dengan nada lebih tinggi—melihat gadis yang kini berada didepannya hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau tahu, Kazune? Semakin kau mendekat akan semakin bertambah orang-orang yang membenciku." Ucap Karin yang pada akhirnya angkat bicara setelah diam beberapa saat lamanya.

Kazune terdiam seketika. Raut wajahnya turut berubah seiring ia memandang Karin diam.

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kazune. Lelaki itu—ia tidak sanggup menatapnya. Karena setiap ia menatap Kazune, ucapan _Kazuners_ semalam semakin mengiang di indra pendengarannya. Baik, kali ini ia berada dipihak _Kazuners_ , ucapan mereka ada benarnya—walaupun ia yang harus kena masalah nantinya. Ia memang tidak pantas menyandang status sebagai **tunangan Kazune**.

"Dan kau tahu, Karin? Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau menghindariku dan tidak menatapku tiap kali kita berbica—"

"Aku tidak mau berbicara padamu—" sela Karin menaikkan volume suaranya. "—lagi… Aku tidak akan… Tidak akan pernah lagi… Jadi mulai sekarang ku mohon jauhi aku… Jangan berbicara padaku lagi…" tambah gadis bersurai _brunette_ tersebut yang membuat Kazune semakin bingung olehnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Karin? Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan menjawab! Kau hanya membuat orang-orang semakin membenciku!" teriak Karin. Tampak kedua mata gadis beriris _green emerald_ ini mulai berkaca-kaca. Meski ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis, tetap saja bak air asin itu akan mengalir.

Kazune terdiam sesaat.

"Aku tidak mau terus-terusan seperti ini… Bahkan rasanya aku akan gila karena dihantui dengan rasa takut yang terus-menerus seakan tiada henti ini…"

"Karin, kau—"

"Cukup sampai disini, Kazune. Cukup sampai disini saja. Aku tidak mau hubungan ini dilanjutkan. Aku ingat sekali bahwa kau juga tidak senang dengan ikatan ini dan akupun juga begitu. Jadi kiranya kau pasti setuju bahwa hubungan ini kita akhiri saja. Aku juga ingat sekali bahwa kau tidak menyukaiku tetapi hanya bertanggung jawab sebagai tunanganku." Ucap Karin panjang lebar. "Kau hanya berpura-pura baik denganku yang padahal kau sama sekali tidak ingin melakukan itu! Kau ingat kan bahwa kita ini _rival_? Kita ini _rival_ , Kazune! Bukan hubungan ini yang ku inginkan!" tambah gadis itu lagi kemudian pecahlah tangisnya setelah ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi membendungnya.

Kedua bola mata pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu terbelalak.

"Aku pergi. Sampai jumpa."

Belum sempat Kazune menjawab sepatah katapun, Karin sudah pergi begitu saja. Namun, sebelum itu Karin menepiskan kedua tangan Kazune yang sedari tadi menempel di lengannya. Kazune tidak menyangka jika Karin bisa seperti itu dan sikapnya tadi benar-benar diluar pemikiran Kazune bahwa Karin mengakhiri hubungan ini secara mendadak tanpa ada penjelasan yang bisa diterima oleh kedua belah pihak.

Sementara itu, Karin baru saja menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan dengan cepat seraya menundukkan pandangannya.

"Kerja bagus, Hanazono _-san_. Akan lebih baik jika kau selalu begitu setiap kali kau bertemu dengannya." Ucap seorang wanita secara tiba-tiba yang membuat langkah Karin terhenti. "Aku suka sekali aktingmu, Karin." Tambahnya lagi.

"Apa kau puas? Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau mau jadi tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi." Jawab Karin dengan nada kesal dan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah wanita itu.

"Ya, aku sangat puas! Dan aku sangat berterimakasih padamu karena telah membukakan kesempatan untukku."

"Terserah apa katamu. Tetapi kau akan tetap ku-cap sebagai perempuan genit yang mengganggu hubunganku dengannya. Kali saja suatu saat keadaan akan terbalik, camkan itu." ucap Karin diiringi penekanan pada kata-kata terakhir.

"Ya… Ya… Terserahmu! Namun, untuk saat ini, aku selangkah lebih maju darimu. Catat itu!"

.

.

.

TEBECEH GAIS

.

.

.

 **HAII AKU BALIK LAGI NIHHH. PADA KANGEN TIDAK SAMA AUTHOR INI?! #digamparreaders**

 **Baiklah aku tidak akan mengetik ini panjang kali lebar. Dan soal chapter 5 kali ini sangat sangat sangat pendek sekali. Aku tau kok.**

 **Yah kalian tahu lah, wb berat gais, tak sanggup aing. Ini udah setahun aja aku tidak main kesini.**

 **GAIS AKU ADA BERITA BESAR. Aku mau hiatus untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan (padahal udah hiatus juga mulai tahun kemaren wkwk). Karena padatnya kegiatan-kegiatan (apalagi semenjak SMA ini hwhw) jadi aku takutnya tidak sempat update disini karena aku update lewat laptop dan aku jarang buka laptop (kecuali mau download film, ngetik ff yang khusus buat aku baca sendiri, dan ngerjain tugas. Selebihnya gabut gak jelas)**

 **Fyi, aku udah ngerjain ch05 ini dari tahun lalu loh tapi gak aku publish, nunggu dapat pencerahan gitu ceritanya, tapi ternyata sampai setahun berlalu pun belum dapat pencerahan apapun.**

 **BUT, KALIAN READERS QUH TERCINTAH JANGAN KECEWA. Sebagai gantinya, kalian bisa mampir-mampir ke wattpad (bagi yang punya). Bisa lihat di bio aku gais kalo penasaran^^ (gak maksa loh ya). Why aku lebih aktif di wattpad daripada disini? karena aku updatenya lewat HP gais jadi lebih enak karena HP kan mudah dibawa kemana-mana gitu u,u . Kalo laptop agak susah sih. You know laaa.**

 **MAKASIH BANGET BUAT PARA READERS KU TERCINTAH INI MAU NGELUANGKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK MEMBACA FF GAJE INI DAN BAHKAN MEREKA TIDAK REPOT-REPOT NGEREVIEW. ITU TANDANYA ADA YANG MAU NGEBACA FF INI DAN AKU SENANG SEKALI KARYA AKU DIBACA ORANG LAIN. OH YA YA TERUS JUGA MAKASIH BANGET BUAT YANG NGE-FAV DAN NGEFOLLOW CERITA INI. SEKALI LAGI MAKASIHHHHHHH BANGET.**

 **Dan maaf banget tidak bisa balas satu-satu review kaliannn. tapi aku udah baca semua kokkkk seriussss. Makasih yaaaaaaaa. 3 3**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

 **Oh, ya. Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri! Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin yaa bagi yang merayakan^^ (maap telat hehe)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **teori judul Heart Gata Virus akan di bahas di chap depan (lain waktu) atau aku update khusus teori judul saja tanpa sambung chapternya.**


	6. Theory of my Fanfiction

Hai, sebelumnya aku mau bilang kalau ini bukan update tentang lanjutan HGV. Tapi entah kenapa aku mau nulis ini. Maaf buat kalian kecewa **(bagi yang nunggu cerita ini)**. Tapi, serius, aku pengen banget ngelanjutin ini sampai tamat. Aku udah ngerencanain dari awal alurnya gimana dan gimana endingnya, tapi susah dirangkai jadi cerita.

Semoga aja suatu saat aku bisa ngelanjut ini.

Oke, sekarang bahas soal judul ya!

.

.

 **HEART GATA VIRUS (Virus Tipe Hati)**

Nentuin judul itu hal yang paling sulit, bahkan menurut aku ini salah satu kesulitan aku dalam membuat fanfic, atau apapun yang berkaitan seperti "menulis cerita". Dan saat menentukan apa judul yang pas buat ff ini, juga saat itu aku lagi demennya denger lagu JKT48 (Yah, bisa dibilang saat itu aku WOTA and fyi sekarang aku kpopers bukan wota lagi hwhw), tiba-tiba aku tertarik dengan lagunya yang berjudul Heart Gata Virus.

Liriknya yang berkaitan dengan ff ini:

 _Pertamanya tak terasa apapun_

 _Aku pikir akan merepotkan_

 _Saat di tanya akupun hanya diam dan mengangguk_

 _..._

 _Tetapi awalnya aku tidak ingin mendekat padanya_

Jadi, itu menggambarkan sifat Karin yang dimana awalnya ia merasa biasa-biasa saja dengan Kazune, meski begitu, ia tetap nurut apa kata Kazune (part 2 bagian Kazune marahin Karin karena Karin hilang di taman). Itu salah satu part favorit aku btw wkwk.

 _Sama sekali tidak keren_

 _Semua teman-teman disekitarku_

 _Terheran-heran apa yang menarik darinya_

Ng... Sebenarnya disini kebalikannya, maksudnya, si 'aku' itu Karin dan dia terheran-heran sama teman-temannya a.k.a Kazuners jadi suka sama Kazune padahal menurut dia si Kazune itu biasa aja dan gak ada yang menarik dari penampilannya.

 _Hatiku di serang virus_

 _Yang berbentuk seperti hati_

 _..._

 _Dan selalu tentang dirimu_

 _Aku menjadi kepikiran_

 _..._

Yaa begitulah. BTW INI SPOILER LOH WKWK.

Setidaknya dengan ngasih spoiler ini, kalian jadi tidak terlalu kecewa karena yg update ini bukan tentang lanjutan HGV.

.

.

And that's it.

Aku pilih judul Heart Gata Virus karena memang judul lagunya itu.

Jadi, kalian udah gak penasaran lagi kan kenapa aku jadi pilih judul itu?

.

.

Mengenai soal HIATUS, sepertinya aku masih mau hiatus dulu karena jadwal aku sekarang super padat (jadi merasa sok ngartis gitu wkwk tp kenyataannya gitu). TIADA HARI TANPA PR gais. Lelah, hayati. Pernah dikasih tugas 75 soal dikerjakan dikertas folio bergaris tanpa coretan dan tipex dan waktunya cuman dikasih ga nyampe 2 hari. Bayangin gimana capeknya :'')

.

.

 **Big thanks to my readers, yang udah mau ngeluangin waktunya untuk baca ff gaje ini, yang udah mau ngereview, yang udah nge-fav and follow aku. Sekali lagi, makasih bangetttt.**

Gak terasa aku udah 2 tahun main disini, terhitung sejak tanggal 3 oktober 2015, dimana saat itu aku ngepublish ff HGV ini part 1 dan gak lama setelahnya aku update part 2 nya. Senang banget rasanya waktu dapat review dari kalian semua baik itu saran maupun kritik.

Makasih juga buat _sider_ yang meskipun tidak nge-review, nge-fav, atau follow aku, setidaknya kalian udah baca karya aku aja udah senang.

And, welcome buat new guest!

Oh iya, buat kalian yang udah terlalu lama sampai karatan nunggu ff ini update **#plak** , kalian bisa lho mampir-mampir di wattpad aku. BUKANNYA AKU PINDAH LAPAK YAA. Dan, aku buat story yang judulnya Belatedly Realized dimana ada kesamaan dengan ff ini. Bisa dibilang, Heart Gata Virus versi wattpad. "Ada kesamaan" maksudnya ada beberapa yang sama, tetapi beda alur setelahnya. Misalnya, awal cerita, dan juga tentang perjodohan. Selebihnya, _idk_ , karena ideku lagi buntu dan gak ada waktu buat nulis panjang.

ANDDDD, aku juga buat ff tentang ChanRene. Tahu, kan? ChanyeolXIrene. IYAAA AKU EXOL GAISS.

Baik, abaikan yang diatas.

Okay kalian bisa langsung cari aja akun wattpad aku **aishaaudhira_** and don't forget to follow me yay hehe.

Hmm.. I think enough.

.

.

 **SEE YOU IN THE NEXT TIME YAW.**

 **(Maap gak bisa balas review satu-satu. Tapi aku udah baca semua kok)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mendadak mikir, kalian setuju gak kalau misalnya aku buat HGV di wattpad tapi aku revisi lagi dari awal? Tapi chara nya aku masih mikir, antara OC atau pake nama artis.

Kasih masukan yah!

.

.

Sunday, October 08th 2017

Peace, Asharinchan.


End file.
